In Love With Him?
by lovinrain
Summary: Hermione and Draco fic. Sparks fly between these two enemies. What will happen? Sorry can't write summeries, but read any way! M for later chaps. COMPLETE! SEQUEL UP!
1. When sparks fly

Hermione made her way down to the back of the train. She snorted in disgust as she though about Ron and Harry. _They are both worthless gits! I can't believe I wasted so much time with them._ They had been the two people that she could count on, the two people that she could trust. Now they weren't even her friends! Her anger turned to sadness as tears fell silently down her face she couldn't take it any more. Hermione turned into the first compartment that she saw. She just hoped no one was in there.

Of course with her luck someone was in there. That someone happened to be Draco Malfoy. There was only one thing wrong; he was alone.

"Oh, s-sorry," Hermione choked and went to the compartment door again. Malfoy's eyes met hers and Hermione stood still a little shock. They were an icy grey, no emotion shone from his eyes except for the twinge of… _Pity?_ Hermione asked herself. Then she realized that she was still crying. _There is more than just pity there._ She looked a bit closer, but Malfoy turned away.

"Why are you staring at me Mudblood?" He asked drawling.

"I was not staring at you." Hermione said haughtily turning crimson. She had stopped crying.

"Sure you weren't," he said sarcastically. "Why were you crying?" He asked she gawked at him; this wasn't the ferret boy she knew. "Not that I care." He added, seeing her face

"Why do you want to know ferret?" Hermione shot daggers at him.

He shrugged. "Just interested," he turned to the window.

"Where are your friends?" Hermione asked looking at him closely.

"None of your business Granger," Hermione rolled her eyes and left. She didn't even know why she had wasted her time on him! She looked down the hall to see Ron and Harry coming up. She had to hide, but where? Hermione tried the compartment in front of her, but it was locked. Ron and Harry were too busy looking into the compartments to notice her. There was only one place to go, taking a deep breath she went back into the compartment that Draco Malfoy occupied.

"Miss me Granger?" He drawled when he saw her?

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH! They'll hear you!" Hermione whispered hurriedly.

"Who will hear me?" Malfoy asked his eyes shinning with amusement.\

"Harry and Ron."

"You don't want them to find you? Did you and your boyfriends break up?" He scoffed.

"They are not my boyfriends. They aren't even my friends." Hermione said. Malfoy looked at her a little shocked.

"If I help you Mudblood, you owe me." Hermione's mind screamed out no, but she had no choice.

"Fine," he smirked. _Why does he want to help me anyway? Oh never mind, he probably just wants me to owe him._

"Sit down Granger." Hermione sat and Draco opened the door, just enough to stick his head out.

"Look its Scar Head and Weasel," Malfoy drawled.

"Shove it Malfoy." Hermione heard Ron say.

"Oh, I'm scared." He said Hermione saw Ron and Harry pass the compartment she sighed. Malfoy shut the door and sat down.

"You owe me Granger." Hermione scowled.

"You don't have to rub it in ferret face." He looked at her wickedly.

"Don't call me ferret face, or I'll have to go get Potter and Weasley back in here." Hermione shut her mouth and stared brutally at Malfoy. She knew she wasn't going to like what ever he wanted her to do.

As she looked at him, she began to notice his features. His stone gray eyes stood out immediately. He had soft blond hair that most girls would kill to touch. _ I wonder what it would be like to touch it._ Hermione thought. _No! Don't think about ferret like that!_ She yelled at herself. His body was toned and you could see his muscles slightly by the tight shirt that he was wearing. He caught her looking and smirked. Hermione turned crimson and looked away.

"Were you just checking me out Granger?" He asked lazily.

"No," she said and looked away from his eyes.

"So what did Potter and Weasley do?" Malfoy asked smirking again.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you still owe me," she glared at him.

"They… They…" Hermione broke down into sobs. Draco just stared at her. He had no clue what to do. He looked at her, wondering why he had even helped her. _It was probably because she looked so sad and pretty_. He shook his head. _No, not pretty, anything but that! I only did it to have her owe me._ He nodded to himself. He looked back to Hermione who was sobbing out of control. Draco had the sudden urge to go over and put his arm around her. He shook his head; instead he just waited until she stopped.

"What did they do?" He asked a little bit gentle. His own voice surprised him, since when was he nice to Granger?

"They told me th-that they thought th-that I w-was j-just a s-s-stupid arsehole a-and that th-they we-weren't e-e-ever re-really friends with m-me, th-they were just pr-pretending. S-so they could sh-shut me up." She stammered. (**a/n I know that is really annoying, but I had to do it! Sorry!**)

Draco just stared at her. He never believed that Potter and Weasley would ever say that to anyone. Let alone Granger! He was stunned.

"Sorry." He said and then stopped dead. Had he said sorry to Granger? What they heck was wrong with him? Draco looked at her red eyes and sighed, this was going to be difficult. "Get a hold of yourself Granger. You disgust me." She immediately stopped crying and glared at him. _That was easy._ He thought and looked back to her. BAM!

She had slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" He said, rubbing his cheek.

"For being rude," she glared at him. They were both standing up glaring at each other.

"You'll pay for that Mudblood." He said.

She laughed. "How?" He grabbed her wand, he had meant to thrown it out the window, but when he got near it he opened his mouth to say 'say bye to your wand.' That of course didn't come out.

Instead he said. "You'll never see your wand again unless…" His mouth was going without him telling it to. "Unless you kiss me," she looked at him strangely and Draco realized what he said. He couldn't back out on it know though, Malfoys never took back their words.

Hermione stared at him blankly; she couldn't believe that those words had just come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. She would not, she could not. But if she didn't, she would never see her wand again. So she leaned forward and kissed him.

As their lips met, she felt something strange. There was a blinding light and she closed her eyes. What got her was that he kissed her back. Her arms seemed to work on their own accord; they snaked around his neck and to his hair. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards her. She never wanted it to end, but he pulled away suddenly.

"Here's your wand." Draco gave it back to her. He was shaking slightly. He hadn't known what had happened, but he suddenly felt himself wanting Her-Granger. He hadn't meant to kiss her back, or even hold on to her, but he had. What confused him was the light, and the fact that Her-Granger seemed to like it. Draco suddenly felt himself attracted to this caramel eyed girl. He shook his head and looked at the confused Hermione in front of him. _Granger! Her name is Granger!_ His head shouted. There was only one thing he could do.

"You liked that didn't you Granger?" He drawled.

"I didn't." She snapped and turned crimson. He looked at her amused.

"No? Then I guess you wouldn't want to kiss me again?" He leaned forward tauntingly and she smacked him. "OW! What was that for?"

"Keep your hands off of me!" She said and stocked away.

**a/n Hey, remember that Hermione still owes Draco for helping her! Was Hermione telling Draco the truth when she said what Ron and Harry said? Only I know you'll have to read more to find out! Review please, and I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive. Please Review!**


	2. Second years and big blue eyes

**a/n Hey thank you for reviewing myboydraco06 and marajade64. I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the constructive criticism, I know I repeat stuff I'll try to be less redundant. I know that it is hard to believe that Ron and Harry would say bad things to Hermione, but remember we don't know the whole truth. I have to find a way to have Draco find out, so if you have any suggestions I'm all ears! **

**Well hope you enjoy chapter two. (Sorry thins is so long, so I'll shut up now and you can just read! Enjoy!)**

Hermione stalked out of the compartment; she had no where to go, but that didn't bother her at the moment. What bothered her was that she had actually like Malfoy's lips on hers. The thought of him made her stomach flutter softly one thing was for sure, she didn't like the fluttering. It made her feel weak, but that wasn't the only reason that she felt weak. Her thoughts turned to Ron and Harry; of course she hadn't told Malfoy the whole truth. She herself didn't even understand half of what was going on. That made her feel weak, not knowing what was happening.

She ended up waiting at the doors by the train; it ensured that she was the first one out. The train pulled up to Hogsmead station. Hermione hurried out of the train she may have been the first one out, but soon people caught up. She was washed away in a wave of chatting Hogwarts students. She felt oddly set apart, while they laughed and walked around looking for their friends. They seemed to have no cares in the world, she studied their faces, and they seemed so innocent. Hermione was so engrossed in the sea of faces around her she never noticed the steel gray eyes that followed her.

Draco stared at Hermione who seemed so intent on something. He looked around, but saw nothing. Just then a second year stuttered to a stop in front of him. Draco went to shove him out of the way when he got a better idea. He grabbed the back of the second years cloak and pulled him.

"Wh-what?" The second year stammered looking up at Draco fearfully. He looked up at him with big round blue innocent eyes.

"Don't give me that look," he said harshly, scowling at the kid in front of him. "I need you to do something for me." He adopted a gentler voice seeing the second year's eyes water up. It was the only way to get him to do what he wanted him to. "Will you go over to the girl over there, the one with the bushy hair and tell her to get into the third carriage?"

"What do I get?" The kid said immediately adopting a business like voice. Draco scowled; he seriously wanted to pound the kid.

"Here," Draco tossed him a knut and the first year looked at him frowning.

"Is that all?"

"Well you don't get pounded." Draco said scowling. The kid looked at him disbelievingly. He tossed him another knut and after a moments pause he went over to Hermione. Draco on the other hand went to the third carriage. Mean while the second year went to Hermione.

"Um, miss can you help me please?" He asked pulling on her robes in his best innocent voice. Hermione looked down in shock to see a little second year looking at her with large blue eyes.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked kindly kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

"I'm supposed to meet my friends in carriage three, but I-I can't f-find it." She looked at the second year that was nearly in tears.

"I'll help you find it," she looked at him sympathetically. Hermione led him to the third carriage.

She went up to the door and opened it for him. Before she could register it, two small hands pushed her suddenly in the small of her back. Hermione went wide eyed as she was pitched into the carriage and the door shut behind her. Cursing silently she didn't notice that she had fallen on someone.

"Sorry," she muttered getting up as the carriage set off. Her eyes went wide again as she saw the people in the compartment with her.

**a/n Sorry this is so short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. This was more of a transition chapter, it helps to get to the more important and interesting parts. I left off at a sort of cliff hanger, though I think it is a little obvious. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, I like criticism as long as it is constructive! Review please!**


	3. Confusion and Love?

**a/n Hey thank you so much for the reviews myboydraco06 and frenchpiment. Whenever I go on and see that I have more reviews it makes me want to write the next chapter! Don't worry frenchpiment the carriage thing will be cleared up in this chapter.**

_"Sorry," she muttered getting up as the carriage set off. Her eyes went wide again as she saw the people in the compartment with her._

**Before**

Draco opened the carriage door and jumped. _No, it couldn't be!_ He looked again and confirmed what he had seen. Out of all the carriages to pick Potter and Weasley picked carriage three. Draco half wanted to run out and find that second year that was taking Hermione, no Granger to the carriage. She would hate him for life if she thought he did this. _Why do I care if she hates me?_ He asked himself forcefully. Something was definitely wrong with him lately. _You know **you care,**_ said a small voice in the back of his head. Sometimes he wished the voice would just shut up. He couldn't walk out of the compartment, then Potty and Weasel would think him a chicken, and plus he wouldn't leave Hermione in here with them. _You're doing it again her name is Granger,_ he mentally kicked himself. Why should he care if Her-Granger was in here by herself?

Potter and Weasley stared at him as if he had gone mad when he came in and sat down. Draco just sneered at them and turned his attention to the window where he saw the big blue eyes second year. What happened next was a blur, all he remembered was the door opening and seeing a figure in the light that flooded from out side. Then he was on the floor with someone on top of him.

**Back to present time**

"Sorry," the figure muttered before getting off. The person turned around and Draco saw that it was Granger. Her eyes went wide as she saw Potter, Weasley and then him. Draco just stayed silent, too intent on seeing the looks passed between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, something was not right.

"Um… Hi Hermione." Weasel said going a bit red, while Potter went a little pale. Draco watched the scene unfold before him with the up most interest.

"Hi Ron." Hermione replied a little stiffly.

"Listen, about before," Potter started, but Her-Granger cut him off with a look. Potter looked at Draco and nodded at her. Now they didn't want him to hear this, now Draco really wanted to know what had happened.

"Later," she said not looking at them. They smiled a bit. _These guys are thick!_ Draco thought. _Can't they see that she is mad at them? She looks like she can blow any second._ She turned to Draco frowning; he knew that she thought he had planned this. That was not good, now her anger was aimed at him.

Hermione looked at Draco, wishing him dead. Yes she was being civil to Rona and Harry, but she didn't want to. She was sure that he planned this, the second year and Ron and Harry being in the cart. Though he did look a little surprised when she hurtled through the door. _Probably because I landed on top of him!_ Her inner voice yelled. Malfoy didn't know the whole story yet, and she didn't really want him too, she knew that she was to blame for some of the things said. It was just easier to tell Draco that it wasn't her fault. Or at least give him that impression.

The carriage ride went by uneventful. They got out of the carriage and went into the hall, Malfoy went over to his table without a word and Hermione stared off after him while Rona and Harry tugged her into a seat. He was acting… different.

"Listen Hermione," Ron started, but was cut off by Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year there is nothing out of the ordinary happening, except for the usual." At this people looked at him confused and he smiled. "So let the feast begin." Talk broke out over the hall and Hermione shoved her food down before another word and left to feast early. Something that had never been done before, and people stared at her as she left.

Hermione of course didn't know the passwords yet, so she had no where to go. She decided just to wonder around until the feast was over. She didn't notice the blond haired boy follow her out of the feast, or the gray eyes that followed every move she made. She did know however, that someone was following her. She went into a hidden passage, planning on finding out who was following her.

Draco had to find out what was wrong; it was just his nature to stick his nose into other people's business. Plus he didn't like to see Her-Granger upset unless it was him making her upset. He followed her out of the feast, much to the clinging Pansy's displeasure. Draco watched as she went around the corner and into a hidden passage. Draco paused for a second before following. He immediately realized his mistake, he had underestimated Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing?" She demanded when he came around the corner.

"Walking, is that a problem?" He sneered automatically.

"You were following me."

"So? What if I was?" What did it matter to here anyway? Why did he even want to follow her? There were some things he didn't understand, and she, as well as his own actions were some of them.

"Why do you care?" She looked near to tears.

"What really happened between you Potter and Weasley?"

"I-I can't say," she stammered. Draco stared at her; she was getting really emotional, again.

"Tell me." He persisted. She took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll tell you what happened. It all started when…"

**(I told myself that I would stop here, but then why stop here? I'll just continue.)**

She was cut off by two people stomping down the hall. Draco brought her with him into the shadows and they watched as Potter and Weasley walked by.

Hermione stared at her friends, she wanted to yell out to them, but she didn't. She didn't feel threatened by Malfoy's presence. She looked at him and her eyes met his cold gray ones. She felt her stomach flutter a little and she silently cursed it, why was it betraying her like this? He smiled at her, not a smirk, but a real genuine smile. Her heart began to beat faster, what was Malfoy doing to her?

Draco looked into her caramel eyes, and he felt as if his stomach had just done a loop. Her eyes had a look to them that gave you the impression that she was more then just the average witch. He leaned down and looked into her eyes; he felt his heart beat in his throat. _Don't get that close to her! Remember what happened last time!_ His inner voice yelled at him.

_Don't get that close to him!_ Hermione's inner voice yelled. _You don't want to repeat the compartment situation again._ But his lips… _NO, NO, NO!_

Draco stopped his lips inches away from hers. He remembered the kiss that they had shared on the train. He yearned for another kiss, he needed another kiss. _What am I weak? Why am I acting like this?_ Suddenly he jerked his head back and Hermione stared at him. _NO NOT HERMIONE, GRAGER, GRANGER! _He yelled at himself. He turned and fled leaving confused and startled Hermione. Draco broke out into a run, trying to out run the truth and the confusion. He couldn't be in love with her? Could he?

Hermione leaned against the wall and slipped down it. She couldn't be in love with him? Could she?

**a/n Hope you liked it, and hope this chapter cleared up any confusion you had about the carriage. If you have any ideas about how Draco can find out the truth, it would be helpful!  I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. Please review!**


	4. The Library and detention

**a/n Thanks to all my reviewers, ( groovy chic 92  and myboydraco06) as I said before every time I see that I got new reviews I write another chapter!  I welcome any and all ideas about how Draco finds out the truth.**

Hermione woke up in her four-poster early; she stared at the ceiling trying to shift through her thoughts. After trying unsuccessfully for a few minutes she got up and got dressed. She thought about going to breakfast, but she knew that Malfoy would be there and decided against it. Instead she packed all her bags for her first few classes and headed to the library. There she spent the few hours before classes buried within the world behind the book. It carried her through the places that she would never see and she was so wrapped up in it that she never noticed that someone was looking over her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Asked someone from behind her, she looked up to see Ron and Harry.

"Why are you in the library?" She asked ignoring them as she went up to put the book away.

"We came to see you," Hermione snorted and placed the book carefully back on the shelf. "Come one Hermione, you can't be mad at us forever." Ron looked at her pleadingly.

"Just watch me," she said and turned to walk away. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You're the one who started it," Ron glared at her.

"So? You guy were the ones who said… You know." Hermione answered back, knowing that if she said it she would brake out into tears. They looked at her face and then their feet.

"We are really sorry about what we said Hermione, we didn't mean it, we were just so mad at you for nagging on us about everything." Harry broke off and stared at something behind her. Hermione turned around and came face to face with the one person she had been trying to avoid, Draco Malfoy.

Draco woke up late and ran down for breakfast. When he walked in he immediately noticed that Hermione wasn't at the Gryffindor table. He decided that he could call her Hermione, but only in his head, never to her or anyone else. Last night he had gone to bed late after running half way across the school. He had liked running, because when he ran he didn't have to think, just run. When he finally got to bed his mind bombarded him with thoughts about Hermione. Her eyes haunted his memory when ever he closed his eyes. How could he feel this way about a Mudblood? Finally he chalked it up to pity, pity for her about Potty and Weasel.

Then the idea struck him. If he didn't want to feel this way for Hermione anymore, all he had to do was help her. He knew it sounded weird, but then he wouldn't feel pity for her, and he could go back to hating her. Draco left and decided to go find her, there was one place that he knew she would be, the library.

Draco turned the corner to the back of the library, following the sound of voices. He couldn't help but listen as the golden trio fought about something. It burned Draco up not to know what they were fighting about, but he would wait, one reason to help Hermione. He turned around the corner and came face to face with Hermione.

Hermione stared at him as he looked down into her eyes. His steel gray eyes seemed to bore into her and he looked up at Harry and Ron. "Are these two bothering you?" He asked quietly, Hermione just stared at him.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said angrily. "This is none of your business."

"How do you know what my business is?" His steel gray eyes glanced around the room. He grabbed Hermione around the wrist and pulled her out of the library, she just stared at him. _Don't let him take you anywhere!_ Yelled a voice in her head. _Let him, find out what he wants._ Hermione decided to do neither, instead she pulled him into a passage, and she wanted answers.

Draco was a little surprised when she pulled him into the passage, but he let her. He wanted to get answers, so he could help out quick in what ever way he could. He winced as he thought about **helping **a Mudblood, but he didn't want to feel pity, and this was the only way. She looked up at him her eyes questioning and he felt the desire to kiss her. He shivered a bit, why was he acting so weird? When did he start to think this way? When did he change? _You aren't different._ A voice said evilly in his head._ She is the one who is different; she is the one who is changing everything._ He knew this was true and looked back to Hermione who was looking up into his eyes.

"Why did you help me?" Hermione was confused, again for the second day in a row, she did not like this. "You aren't the Draco Malfoy I know."

"Who said you knew who the real Draco Malfoy was?" Draco questioned her. "You were after all Harry Potter's and Ronald Weasley's friend."

"Why the change of heart?"

"You aren't friends with them any more." Well this was true she thought. "One question, what happened?"

She was torn in half, one question seared through her mind. _Should I tell Draco Malfoy?_

"Why do you want to know?" She asked stalling for time while she decided on what to do.

Draco was stunned slightly by her question. To tell the truth he was so certain that she would just tell him and he could fix everything and be on his way. It seemed that this was all going to be harder then he first thought.

"Does it matter?" He asked trying to think of something, besides the truth.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, in fact it matters a great deal." Draco unconsciously began to fidget, a habit he had picked up whenever he was being questioned by his father.

Hermione stared at him wondering what the heck was wrong with Draco Malfoy. This was a side of him that she had never seen before. One that she thought that never existed. He was still looking at the when the bell to signal the students to go to their first class. Hermione looked over her shoulder, and then to Malfoy, who had disappeared. She sighed and headed to her first class. It looked like she wasn't going to get the answers any time soon.

Draco silently cursed Hermione and then Professor McGonagall. He had been late to class because of Hermione, and then he had been caught by Professor McGonagall, who had given him detention. This was a bad day, a very bad day. He didn't know how much more he could take when he sat down for Transfiguration, Pansy attached herself to his arm and he rolled his eyes. Not only was this a bad day, but he had a feeling that it was going to be long.

Hermione sat down next to Lavender in History of Magic. She took out her quill and some parchment; she scrabbled down everything that she thought was important. While her hand was on automatic her thoughts shifted from the class to Malfoy. There was something up with him, and she… _No, you don't like the new him._ She told herself. _But he is good looking, even Lavender thinks so, and he had changed._ Said that traitorous little voice in the back of her head. Hermione looked over at Lavender who was writing up a hot and not list. She noticed that Draco Malfoy was number one. She rolled her eyes, but her thoughts stayed on him throughout the class.

Next she had Potions; she got there a bit late. This also happened to be in the middle of one of Snape's lectures. Snape always took points off when Gryffindors came in late, but if you interrupted him in one of his lectures he gave you a detention.

"Miss Granger, thank you for joining us. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight." The whole class went silent; Hermione Granger had gotten a detention. "Please sit down." Hermione went over to sit next to Lavender, but Snape stopped her. "By Mr. Malfoy." Hermione felt like strangling him, but just plopped down into her seat next to Malfoy who smirked at her.

"Oh, by the way Mr. Malfoy," Snape turned to Draco. "Professor McGonagall can't come to your detention tonight." Hermione smirked at Malfoy who scowled at her. "So instead you will be having detention with me and Miss Granger." Draco turned to her and smirked, it was her turn to scowl at him and she turned to her work. Great, now she had detention with Malfoy.

**a/n Hope you liked it. In the next chap. you get to see what happens in the detention. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. Please read and review! **


	5. Potions and the truth

**a/n Thank you to my reviewer; myboydraco06 and ice-mage2. Reviews make me want to write more. Sorry to leave you waiting on the reason why Hermione, Ron and Harry are fighting. I finally figured out a way for Draco to find out! I know it took me long enough, but you get the answers in this chapter.**

Hermione stomped off to detention that night, mad at everyone. Including Snape, he was the reason why she was in detention. He was also the reason why she would have to spend it with Malfoy. _But is that such a bad thing?_ That nagging voice in the back of her head piped up, sometimes she wished there was an off button. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Malfoy had started walking right next to her. Hermione glared at him, but he just gave her a smile and continued down to the Potions class room, where they would be having detention.

She didn't look at him again until they entered the room. He held the door open for her. Hermione was taken aback, what exactly was Malfoy trying to do? There was something fishy going on and she was going to find out what. It turned out that they were early and had to wait for Snape. They didn't wait long before he came billowing in his black robes, he gave her a look that made her shiver. If looks could kill she would be dead right now, but thankfully they couldn't and she was there. Unfortunately for her this meant being in detention with Professor Snape and the one and only Draco Malfoy, who wasn't acting right. This was going to be a long night.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. He had given her his winning smile that usually got people to smile back at him, but she hadn't even had a shadow of a smile. She was one of the puzzling people he had ever met. His head pounded like it had the night before; one thing was for sure she made him think too much.

Snape looked to be in a particular bad mood when he stormed into the room. This was not a good sign, he glared at Hermione malevolently. He had something up his sleeve and Draco knew he wasn't going to like it.

"You will be sorting through my store cupboard, clean it up and arrange everything in order." Snape sat down at his desk which was at the front of the room and began grading papers. Draco heard Hermione sigh and he grinned.

"Shall we get to work?" he asked her in fake cheeriness. She rolled her eyes and they headed to the closet, which was in the back of the room.

Hermione opened the door and looked into the room with disgust. It was a filthy mess, if they were going to finish it they would have to organize a list of jobs. She immediately broke up the different jobs and told Malfoy what to do. What surprised her was that he did them without a word. Hermione began to clear off a shelf of potions; this was going to take a while.

Draco began working on the shelves, he knew that it would all go by faster if he didn't complain and just worked. He started to clear off a shelf when he noticed a clear bottle of liquid on the shelf. He picked it up and read the label: Truth Potion. The real name was blurred and he couldn't read it, but he didn't have to. He had heard his father talk about it enough to know what it was. He pocketed it without thinking and continued cleaning up.

After a few hours they were done, Hermione leaned against the wall with a broom in hand. It was harder then it looked, she thought miserably. She ached all over and had lessons tomorrow. Malfoy smiled at her and went over to the corner she watched him, but he was covered by some bottles. He came back with two cups of water. Hermione didn't think twice about it, she took the water and swigged it down.

Draco didn't know how he got the idea. They were finished and he went over to get some water for him and Hermione. He had reached inside his pocket for his wand and his hand had brushed across the _Veritaserum_, he must have grabbed it for a reason. Then suddenly it hit him, the way he could find out what happened between Hermione, Potty and Weasel. He could give Hermione _Veritaserum_ and then he would know everything. Of course he only had to use a drop; Snape wouldn't miss it if it was only a drop. Draco put a drop in Hermione's drink and went over to her. To his surprise and great pleasure she drank it without a second thought.

"Granger, what happened the day that Potter, Weasley and you got into a fight?" Draco asked, knowing that his question would be answered.

"It all started out like a normal day. We met on the train like we always do. Harry was telling us about the Dursleys and we were laughing. Then Ron said something about muggles." Her eyes flashed. "I got mad at him and started nagging on him and asking him to take it back. He wouldn't, and then Harry started to take his side. I started to yell at them and they said that the only reason I thought that way was because I was part muggle." Draco shook his head that must have got her really mad. "I started shouting at them that if I was half muggle then how come I got better grades then them. The told me that it didn't matter, that I was half-blood anyway. I couldn't believe that they said that and asked them if they thought that way then why were they friends with me. They told me that they only became friends with me to shut me up and that I was a stupid Mudblood." Draco just stared; they actually told Hermione Granger that she was a Mudblood.

"What happened after that?" He asked quickly.

"They told me that they were sorry and that it just slipped out." Her eyes flashed with anger again.

"What did you do?"

"I ignored them and told them that if they didn't mean it, then they wouldn't have said it. Also that it didn't matter because I was use to everyone calling me that already." She closed her eyes and Draco knew that the _Veritaserum_ was wearing off. He quickly got up and left, leaving the recovering Hermione in the closet.

Hermione opened her eyes and groggily. She had a splitting headache; she looked up to see Professor Snape standing over her.

"Mr. Malfoy said that you fainted. Detention is over, go back to your room." She just nodded and went back to her room. She knew one thing, that Malfoy had done something. She just wouldn't faint like that she had fainted before, and it hadn't been like that.

Hermione was determined to find out the truth. This meant that she was going to have to get along with Draco Malfoy. She sighed, she had thought it was going to be a long day, and she was right, now she had a feeling that it was going to be a long year. For once in Hermione Granger's life she wished she was wrong.

**a/n Hey, hoped you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it is a little short. So now you know what happened between Hermione, Harry and Ron. What is Draco going to do about it? I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. Please Review! **


	6. Rounds, jealousy and a kiss

**a/n Hey thank you for the review myboydraco06, stephanie9999265 and to everyone who reads and likes the story!  Read and enjoy this chap.!**

The bell rang out for classes the next day and Hermione didn't want to go. She put her book back into her bag and got up with a sigh. This day was going to be a drag, she could tell. First she had Care of Magical Creatures, and then she had History of Magic and finally double period of Potions. She silently cursed who ever thought up of that schedule. Normally she liked classes, but she had woken up this morning in a bad mood.

Hermione woke up with a splitting head ache, which wasn't normal for her. She felt like she was forgetting something, a feeling that she hated. To top it off she had Prefect duties tonight and Professor Dumbledore got it into his head _again_ to promote house unity. Hermione was all for that, well she was until she found out she would have to spend her rounds with Draco Malfoy. _This day just can't get any better!_ She thought to herself as she headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

Draco was having an equally bad day. Not because if classes, no he didn't have to worry about classes. Instead he was thinking about a way to stop himself from feeling pity towards Hermione. He had stopped saying help, because he felt that it softened him up. So instead it was how to stop feeling pity, a feeling that was relatively new to him and he did not like it one bit. He sighed and got up, first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures, and from the looks of it he had it with the Gryffindors. Draco didn't understand why Slytherin always had classes with Gryffindor. They never really got along, everyone knew that. So why did Dumbledore insist on putting them together? It was like he wanted to torture them!

Draco was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice that two pairs of eyes were following him. What he did notice was that a particular bushy haired girl was in front of him. He ran and caught up to her, all the while they were being watched by the two figures in the background.

Hermione plastered a fake smile to her face when she saw Draco walk up next to her. _I guess I can call him Draco; it is a lot shorter then Malfoy. But only as long as it's in my head!_ She said to herself. To her surprise the smile came a lot easier then she thought it would. He smiled back in they walked in silence together to Care of Magical Creatures. All along the way people stared and gawked at the odd pair. This was not something that you saw every day. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walking next to each other and they weren't yelling either!

Hermione kept sneaking side ways looks at him, and when he finally caught her she blushed. He smiled to himself, and then shook his head. _What is wrong with me? This is Hermione Granger we're talking about._ Draco kept thinking to himself all through the class and didn't even notice when the bell rang. It didn't matter he had free time next, unfortunately so did the rest of the Slytherins, which meant Pansy.

"Draco!" She screeched and attached herself to his arm. Draco rolled his eyes at her, couldn't pansy get it through her head that he didn't like her.

"Get off of me." He said trying to pull away.

"Oh come one Drakie. Why didn't you walk with me to class?" She began to pout. "Do you like that Mudblood better then me?" For some reason Pansy calling Hermione a Mudblood really got Draco angry. He threw her off of him and stomped off.

He successfully managed to avoid Pansy until the end of the period, where she cornered him and attached herself to his arm again right outside of the History of Magic room. Draco scowled and tried to pull away, but Pansy's grip just tightened and he gave up.

"Drakie, are you mad at me?" She began to pout again and Draco rolled his eyes.

"No Pansy." He said just trying to get her away.

"Good." She said and jumped on him and fastened her legs around his hip. Just then the bell rang and Draco looked up as people filed out of History of Magic. He froze; Hermione was standing there looking at him and Pansy.

"Hermione…" He said, a crowd of people went by and she disappeared. He detached Pansy and went to Potions class in a foul mood. He didn't know why it bothered him that Hermione had seen him and Pansy, and he didn't know why he said her name. Draco actually like the way her name sounded out loud, it rolled off his tongue. He shook his head, what was he thinking? _Are you a Malfoy or not?_ Asked the voice in his head. _I am!_ He said defiantly. _Then start acting like it!_ Did he really want to be a Malfoy though? That meant being like his father, and did he really want to be like him? No, but… He didn't know any more, Hermione was messing with his brain, and he liked it! There was something really wrong with that. One thing was for sure, he didn't feel pity for here any more, no it was much more. There was only one thing to do; he had to distance himself from her.

"Mr. Malfoy your late, take a seat next to Miss Granger." Draco moaned silently, it looked like his plan so far was failing. Snape went up to the front of the room to begin his lecture. "See the person next to you? They will be your partner for the rest of this unit. You can't change them." Snape said stifling the out break of protests that welcomed this news. Draco stiffened, now his plan was really going down hill. They worked away the double period in silence, Draco ignored Hermione as best as he could, but he found it difficult.

When they got up to leave Draco was glad, now he could put as much distance between him and Hermione until next Potions class. "Mr. Malfoy a moment if you please." Snape ushered him to the front of the room. "As you well know the Headmaster is trying to promote house unity." Draco snorted at this and Snape looked at him approvingly. "It is because of this that you will be doing your Prefect duties today with Hermione Granger." At this Draco moaned again. Someone out there really had it in for him. It seemed like his plan would never work! "Tonight you will do your rounds together, Professor McGonagall has assured me that Granger will be on her best behavior, and I hope that you will be too.

"Yes sir." Draco said as he left, he only had time to eat dinner and then go and do rounds with Hermione. At the rate is plan was working, he wouldn't get past stage one.

Hermione hadn't expected to see Draco outside of History of Magic, for some reason when she saw him her heart began to beat faster. Then a wave of anger washed over her when she saw Pansy on him. It was disgusting; not only Pansy's actions, but what Hermione was feeling. Deep down in her gut she felt a twinge of… _jealousy_. That couldn't be though, for one she didn't like Draco, did she? He had sent her world tumbling out of control and she needed to get it back in order. Starting with what she was feeling, that was the first thing to sort out. To make her even more confused, he had said her first name.

She was in an even worse mood for Potions. Snape had made her and Draco partners for the rest of the unit and he wasn't talking to her. Why? Why wasn't he talking to her was a mystery, but he seemed to have changed over night. He had said her first name just the class before, and now… Now he wouldn't even say one word to her. He was a puzzle, and she couldn't help but try to solve puzzles. Hermione noticed that he seemed a little edgy. She could tell right away that he was hiding something, and she wanted to find out what it was.

Hermione went to have a quick breakfast after double Potions. She wouldn't have time to change into new robes, so instead she went to Professor McGonagall's office. This was where she and Draco would start their rounds. She sighed to herself she was stuck with Draco for night rounds; it was the worse punishment that she ever had.

Draco looked up as Hermione entered Professor McGonagall's office and sat down. He felt that now familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. As part of him listened to Professor McGonagall, the other part mulled over his plan in his mind, as well as his feelings. _It couldn't be love could it?_ He asked himself, it was a reasonable question. He had felt what it was like to have a crush on someone, hate someone and like someone. This feeling didn't match any of them, _but that is crazy._ The disembodied voice said in his head again, how Draco hated and loved that voice at the same time. He didn't know Hermione and so it couldn't be love, he back tracked. How much did he know about Hermione Granger, after going through his thoughts he found out that he knew more then he thought. Draco was lost in thought when a painful prod brought him back to reality.

"Now that I have your attention Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall's nose flared out in obvious displeasure. "You may do your rounds, but don't run through them, you have to spend as much time on them as you usually do." Draco nodded and followed Hermione out of the office.

They began to walk down the corridors silently, not even looking at each other. Both Hermione and Draco were angry at this. They both wanted the other to say something, but they themselves didn't say anything at all. Draco just managed to avoid falling over a bump in the floor and turned around to warn Hermione about it, but was too late. She fell right into his arms and he in turn fell against the wall. Draco pulled her up a little and they were face to face, all Draco could do was stare. Her eyes captivated him in their warm embrace, weaving him in and out of their depths only to pull him in further. He didn't understand how he couldn't have noticed them in the six years he had known her.

Hermione was too enraptured by Draco's eyes. They had a steel look about them at first glance, but if you looked deeper you could see the emotion behind the eyes. She leaned in closer still staring into his eyes. He blinked and so did she tearing herself out of the trance, then she realized how close they were. Hermione went to pull away, but couldn't move. She looked into Draco's eyes again as he got closer.

Draco's head screamed at him to get away, not to go any closer, but he had no control over his actions any more. He leaned in and their lips touched each other. Hermione put her arms around his head and he pulled her in closer to him. A feeling erupted in the pit of his stomach and he remembered the light that had appeared last time they kissed. I soft light played against his eyelids, but he didn't care. All he cared about was kissing Hermione. His head began to spin and all he could think about was her lips on his and how he wanted more. Draco ran his tongue over her lips and she opened up allowing him to enter her mouth.

Finally Hermione got a hold of herself and pulled away. She took a few shaky steps backwards. It seemed that Draco had gained control of himself too as he stared at her. He looked at her and then down the hall way, she could tell he was thinking about running.

"We have to finish our rounds," her voice was a whisper, but he heard her and nodded. They walked down the hall together side by side, each too involved with their own thoughts to notice the two figures that darted away from the shadows.

As soon as Hermione pulled away from him Draco had gained control of himself. He was part disgusted and part pleased with himself. Draco shook his head, something he seemed to be doing a lot, as if it could knock some sense into him. Now he remembered his plan to stay away from Hermione, that wasn't going exactly the way he thought it would. He winced slightly; he would put the plan into affect tomorrow. He strolled off down the hall way next to Hermione, for the moment lost in thoughts about her. Little did he know that she was thinking about him too.

**a/n I hoped you liked it. Hey I realized something; Hermione still owed Draco for him helping her on the train. What will Draco do with it? Hmmm, you can tell me what you'll think he'll do with it. It would be cool to know what you think that Draco would do at this point. We'll see who gets closest to the real one! I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. Please review! **


	7. Pain, love and the inner voice

**a/n My thanks go out to myboydraco06, who had reviewed my story every time that I update it! I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. **

Hermione was late to breakfast the next day, tiredness washed over her and she slunk down into her chair. Rest had not come easy to her last night, thoughts of Draco pursued her every thought and it was wearing her out. How was she supposed to know what he was thinking, or why he acted the way he did? That was an easy question, she wasn't supposed to know, but she hated not knowing all the same. _Why? Why me?_ He seemed to like torturing, and his rapid change in moods didn't help at all. Half the time he would ignore her and the other half… Well Hermione didn't feel like finishing that thought.

When she finally got to breakfast Ron and Harry weren't in the best of moods. They hadn't exactly made up, but they weren't shouting at each other. Hermione would never totally forgive them, and one thing was for sure they would never be as close as they use to. Ron looked a bit pale and Harry looked a bit angry, she shrugged it didn't matter what they were shook up about. Her eyes immediately went to the Slytherin table to scan for Draco. She shook her head, what was she thinking? Hermione sat down and began eating fast; she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. She saw Michael and smiled at him. He just stared at her; he was a transfer student from some wizarding school, but wouldn't talk about it. She went back to her food.

Draco felt eyes boring into his head and looked up to see Potter and Weasley staring at him angrily. He didn't know what he did to get them angry and was about to start on his food again when a movement at the door got his attention. Hermione stepped into the hall. She obviously didn't notice him watching her, but something inside him wanted her to see him. No, that was crazy. _Remember the plan._ He told himself, _stay away from her at all costs._ He was glad that the little voice didn't put in a comment; Draco had had enough of him. Draco watched as Hermione went to sit down, her gaze landed on the Slytherin table and moved up it. He felt something in the pit of his stomach and willed it silently to be him that she was looking for, but before her gaze got to him she shook her head and looked away. _It is a good thing that she looked away._ He told himself forcibly, _other wise you would have looked into her eyes and… Then you wouldn't be able to finish the plan._ He shook Hermione out of his head and turned to his food, he had to get out of here.

Hermione got up and left, not even saying good bye to an angry Ginny. She went to the one place where she knew she could be left alone, the library. Quickly she buried herself into one of her books, glad that they had been given the day off for time to "settle in" as Dumbledore put it. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice someone come in and head over to the corner where she always hid.

Draco decided to go to the library, not that he always went there. He just thought that it would be a good place to stay and think for a bit. The library greeted him with a warm welcoming feeling, sort of like home, or what he supposed home felt like. He didn't know what a real home was. Grabbing an interesting looking book off the shelf he headed to his corner, the corner he had adopted as his thinking corner. There was only one problem; his corner was filled by the one person he had been trying to avoid. Hermione looked so at peace with herself, lately he noticed that she had been looking a little stressed. _No, you haven't been noticing anything about her!_ He said to himself. This was not happening this couldn't happen. Draco looked down at the title of the book he was holding. Silver letters spiraled across the page that read _Book of Feelings_ in letters underneath it read: _how to brew potions to make you or a friend feel something. Anger, hate, like, jealousy, laughter, sadness, love and so much more._ Draco looked at the cover in distaste, the word _love_ echoed through his mind. No he wasn't in love with Hermione, he wasn't. How could he be in love with her?

While Draco was having his inner fight, and loosing terribly might I add Hermione realized that something was wrong. She looked up over the top of her book and saw Draco. _What is he doing here?_ She asked herself, she looked more closely at him. He seemed to be deep in thought, his face showed obvious signs of distress. Hermione got up and went over to him. She was right next to him and he still didn't notice her.

"Malfoy are you alright?" She asked, he didn't answer. Hermione knew that he must be really lost in his thoughts. "Malfoy, answer me. Are you alright?" She was getting angry, why wouldn't he answer her? "Malfoy? Malfoy? Malfoy!" She practically shouted. "Malfoy! Malfoy! DRACO!" She shouted out the last bit, his name flying from her lips without her realizing it.

Draco looked up at hearing his own name and saw Hermione standing right next to him. She looked a bit worried, _worried about me?_ He thought, and then shook his head. No, not about him, it had to me something else.

"Is something wrong Malfoy?" Hermione asked him. Draco avoided her eyes at all costs; he had to have his plans succeed. For her sake as well as his.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." He answered and turned away, but was stopped by Hermione's arm.

"Something is wrong, and I won't leave you alone until you tell me." She looked determined.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Draco knew he shouldn't have yelled at her, it wasn't her fault that she cared. Or that she was attractive, or that he loved her. Because in that moment he realized what it was that he felt, love, and he hated it because it made him feel so powerless. It made him feel weak and insignificant and also sadness. Sadness because he knew that there was no way that Hermione felt the same way. He had to distance himself from her at all costs, he couldn't be so close to her knowing how he felt, and that she didn't feel the same. Hermione bite her lip to hold back her tears, _run away!_ He silently egged her on, but she stayed.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." She said firmly, her voice shaking only slightly. Hermione stared at him, why was he being so mean? So heartless? Why wouldn't he let her help? Why did she even want to help?

Draco turned to her, knowing that if she stayed for a moment longer that he would snap. His will wasn't strong enough to hold back his want. She stood there still as a statue staring at him and he snapped. He pulled her to him in a rush and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione was confused, one moment she was next to Draco talking to him, or rather her talking to him and him just staying silent. The next moment she was wrapped in his arms with his lips pressed to hers. After the general shock wore off Hermione kissed him back, not meaning too. She had no control over what she was doing. He deepened the kiss and filled it with want. They fell back against the wall and to Hermione it felt right. She loved the feeling of his body pressed against his. His kiss become hungrier, more demanding. She kissed him back with equal hunger.

Draco was in a daze, something that Hermione seemed to put him in. All he knew was that he wanted her; he didn't want to pull away for fear of what would happen afterwards. He kissed her with more passion and he heard her moan softly into his mouth. Greedily he deepened the kiss. His hands ran up and down her back, sometimes running down her legs.

"Hermione," Draco said in a small voice breaking off the kiss. She looked up at him, and he could see the love in her eyes. "I…" She put a finger to his mouth and smiled, and then kissed him again.

The kiss seemed like forever, but it wasn't, the little voice in the back of his head woke up. _No, no, no, no, no! Get away from her!_ He fought it as hard as he could, but finally he failed and pushed himself away from Hermione breaking the kiss. She looked at him dazed and confused. Words left his mouth, but it wasn't him saying them.

"You still owe me for helping you hide from Potter and Weasley." The voice was his, but they weren't his words. "You have to stay away from me." The last words hung in the air and Hermione stared at him shocked. Silent tears ran down her face and she pushed past him. Draco cried out in anguish and was buried beneath the wave of emotions that over took him. He didn't say those words, something else did. Something inside of him. The next day he would feel nothing at all except for pain in his chest of his heart braking.

Hermione cried and tears ran down her face. How could she have let him do that to her? How could for a moment she have been tricked into thinking that he had changed? That he had loved her? And she had believed for a second that she… How could she be in love with him? She ran into someone's arms and started to cry. She was barely aware of someone patting her on the back warmly and a male voice whispering that it would be all right in her ear.

**a/n Hoped you liked it! I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. Please review! **


	8. Thoughts

**a/n Thank you to my reviewers, ****stephanie9999265** **and ****Cecilia AnimeWriter****. As you all know Hermione and Draco are currently not together. Many of you may be wondering if I have gone mad, but I have this to say. The story is not over, so you never know what might happen.  Read and enjoy!**

Some how Draco made his way to his common room. Some how he managed to sleep even though he was waken up so many times by the image of Hermione. Something was wrong with him, he felt so empty. There was a weight in his chest that only brought pain and he couldn't fix it. Deep down he knew it wasn't him who had said those things, it had been someone else. Draco knew what it was liked to be possessed, how many times had his father seen the going ons at Hogwarts through him? _Too many to count_ he thought grimly to himself. This feeling wasn't like that, but it was similar, but then there was that inner voice in his head. It told him he was just making all this up to take the blame off of himself. Part of Draco believed it, the other part refused to even listen.

There was only one thought in his head, and that was of Hermione. She had gone off crying because he had hurt her. He felt miserable, and he knew this wasn't like him to act this way. What was wrong with him? But he knew. He knew nothing would be the same, because he had tasted a bit of heaven and wanted more. **(I know a bit cheesy, but hey it is better then what I first had down!)**

Hermione had been taken to Gryffindor tower by her mysterious savior, because without him she knew that it would have been impossible to make it back to the common room. All the time she wondered, what had she done wrong? Why had he said that? Hermione would honor his wishes and stay away from him, she just wished she knew why he acted the way he did. Then he looked so surprised himself, she wondered if maybe he didn't mean it, but didn't want to get her hopes up. Finally she was seated in an arm chair before the dying ambers, the fluttered lightly as a breath of chilly air spiraled down the chimney and blew on it. Hermione shuttered and brought her arms around herself. In the light of the fire she saw her rescuer and gasped. No, it couldn't be how did he know where to find her? He looked over at her and smiled slightly, to Hermione's surprise she smiled back.

Draco stalked to his classes the next morning, his hearts aching with every step he took. He figured if he walked fast that it would hurt less, so far it wasn't working. Maybe that was because when he went to the hall for breakfast he had seen Hermione, and she was smiling and holding hands with… NO! He didn't want to think about it, he had gone off without even having breakfast. No matter how much it hurt he felt a twinge of something, he couldn't name it or describe it. It made him glad that Hermione was happy, but he pushed away that feeling, she couldn't be happy without him. Could she? He had to get them away from each other. He had to talk to Hermione, but that would be difficult because of what he asked Hermione to do. For some reason Draco knew that she would respect what he said and stay away from him.

He had Potions in the morning that day and walked into class trying to calculate how to get Hermione away from… him. When he realized that they were partners in Potions. Draco sat down next to Hermione and she didn't even look at him. Draco sighed; this was going to be a long class. They worked in silence for the rest of the class and when the bell rang she didn't even give her a backward glance when she left. Draco had expected her to be mad, but he hadn't expected her to take no notice.

Then he saw him, he didn't even want to think about it. They smiled at each other and started to walk to their next class. Draco lagged behind watching thoughtfully his head full of ideas.

**a/n Hey I know that this is a short chap. but the next one will be longer. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive! Please review! **


	9. Bathroom and plans

**a/n Sorry I haven't updated! First my mom said that I had to take some time off the computer, then the day I was allowed back on I jammed my finger and had to wear a splint!  But now my finger is better and I'm back to writing! Enjoy! Oh and thanks to ****Harry's kitten****Cecilia AnimeWriter****, and myboydraco06 for the reviews!**

Hermione felt nothing, nothing at all. All the sadness that had been there yesterday had been washed away, she was empty. Hermione glanced over at the boy holding her hand. She didn't even feel anything about him, except what she remembered feeling before. Nothing, it echoed through Hermione's head. Then a movement caught the corner of her eye. Draco. He had been following her and watching her since the beginning of the day. What could he possibly want? It was of course his fault that she felt this way, or rather didn't feel anything.

The boy holding her hand said goodbye and left, Hermione realized that she had a free period. There was one problem; the hall was empty except for her and Draco. He obviously had noticed this too and ran to catch up to her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. You look like crap." He drawled out. Hermione ignored him and he fell into step next to her. "What don't want to speak to me? I have all the time in the world. Also I have some information that you might like about you new boyfriend." Hermione snapped.

"Don't you have class or something?" He shook his head smirking. "Don't you have anything better to do then bug me?" He smirked again.

"Of course I do, but this happens to be the most amusing course of action to take." Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her pace. Her destination: the girl's bathroom. She veered around the corner and dived into the bathroom door, she saw Draco make a sudden movement before she was pitched through the door.

Draco swore to himself. He hadn't realized where she was heading until it was too late. After a few minutes waiting in front of the bathroom he left, it could have gone a lot better, but then again it could have gone a lot worse. The one thing he didn't get was why she wasn't mad at him. _She doesn't even know who he really is,_ he thought angrily to himself. He felt hollow and the anger was just a shadow of what it should have been. _But I know, I know and I need to tell her._ She wouldn't listen though, that much was for sure. Well at least she would be warned the only thing was he had to find out how to tell her. He was glad that the little voice in the back of his head had disappeared again; he blamed it for everything that happened.

After turning another corner he was faced with an agitated Weasel and Potter. Draco looked at them bemused. What could they want?

"Malfoy have you seen Hermione?" Draco smirked at Potter.

"Why are you fighting? Poor Potter does he miss her? Does Weasel miss her too?" Draco laughed to himself as Potter's face went red.

"I just saw her last period." He muttered to himself.

"Shove off Malfoy." Weasel said and they left. Draco watched their retreating backs and turned back for the direction of Slytherin common room. He had a plan.

Hermione waited for ten minutes before venturing out of the bathroom. She knew that she should be mad, but she felt nothing. Nothing at all, she sighed. It was getting a bit tiring, feeling nothing. Hermione past the mirror and looked at her reflection. She hated to admit it, but Draco was right, she looked like crap. Hermione leaned her head against the window and stared out at the rainy grounds and closed her eyes. There was something wrong with her. She could tell it wasn't right not to feel anything. If anyone could know it would be Professor McGonagall, there was no one else to ask unless she wanted to ask some of the girls in her year. Hermione snorted at this idea, it would be safer to go to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes come in." Hermione entered Professor McGonagall's office. "Yes Miss Granger what can I do for you?" Her beady eyes looked closely at Hermione.

"Professor, there is something wrong." She gave her a look that said to continue. "You see, I'm not feeling well. Well more like I'm not feeling anything." Professor McGonagall sighed and put down the papers that she was grading.

"Not feeling anything, or feeling empty." Hermione looked at her confused, something that not usually happened to her. "You see, someone can feel nothing, or feel empty. Nothing is having no feelings, no reactions, only shadows. Empty is a feeling, something that is mistaken for nothing, but in this a feeling. It wraps you up so you thin you feel nothing." It tool Hermione a few minutes to digest the information.

"I guess it is more of an empty feeling." Professor McGonagall smiled slightly.

"Boy trouble?" Hermione looked at her surprised. "Don't worry Miss Granger; even the brightest witches don't understand males. You'll find a way around it." Hermione nodded and left the room absorbed in her thoughts.

Draco scrawled the letters tight and neat. He had to make sure that Hermione wouldn't recognize his hand writing. Then he whisked away to get a school owl, this way Hermione couldn't tell who he was by the deliverer. That would surely give away his identity. After picking a school owl and tying the letter to his leg Draco looked out of the window watching it fly off to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid would put a few spells on the letter, which he did to everyone's letters so that they were jinx free. Hermione would get the letter tomorrow. Draco sighed and closed his eyes, the next part of his plan unfolding in his mind.

**a/n Ok, this was a semi short chapter, but I decided to cut it off early to do a little contest. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. Hey, try out the contest thing, I'll post who got it right on the next chapter when I tell you who he is!**

**CONTEST!**

**Please submit the name of the person you think Hermione is going out with.**

**(Please note, if no one does the contest I might just have to skip telling you who he is in the next chapter and you'll have to wait!)**


	10. Boy friend and kisses

**a/n Here is chapter ten! Who is Hermione going out with? Find out in this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, I will say who won the contest at the end, though you'll be able to tell yourself if you won or not.**

Hermione came down for breakfast and looked over at the Slytherin table. She smiled when she saw… A big school owl broke her thought off as it landed on shoulder. Carefully Hermione took of the scroll and sat down. She opened it up and began to read.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I know that you are going out with a certain Slytherin, who shall of course remain nameless. But I have to warn you, there are many things that you do not know about him, but I do. Please meet me at the astronomy tower at eleven tonight.**

**Sincerely,**

**A friend**

The hand writing was unrecognizable so Hermione had no idea who it was. She shrugged, should she go and see what this "friend" wanted?" Well it wouldn't hurt to hear what they had to say would it? No, Hermione decided it wouldn't hurt just to listen, that ended it. She would meet this mystery person, and listen to them, whoever it was.

Draco watched as Hermione read the letter, silently he prayed that she would come. Her face was a blank mask, but her eyes told him everything that he needed to know. She would come, she had too. Hermione wasn't Harry Potter's friend for nothing, nor was she in Gryffindor for nothing. She would come there was no doubt in Draco's mind as he finished his breakfast and headed to classes.

The day seemed to slip by fast for Hermione and within seconds she was running up the stairs to the astronomy tower. It lay in shadows and in the darkness it gave Hermione the creeps. She took a deep breath and stepped through the door and into the cold night air. A tall figure stood at the end of the tower swathed in darkness. He seemed to be wearing it like a coat. Setting a course straight to the figure Hermione's head began to reel with questions. Trying hard she kept them all at bay, well that was until the figure turned around and she was lost within the cold gray eyes that were looking at her.

Draco heard her walking across the stone floor and took a deep breath. There was no way he was nervous, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys don't get nervous. Then he berated himself for thinking that way, wasn't thinking that way what managed to get him into this spot in the first place? He turned around and faced Hermione.

Hermione's first reaction was one that she didn't think she would have. She stopped herself short of smiling, a smile? Why a smile? Didn't she hate him? The second reaction was to kiss him. Wait! No, she didn't want to kiss him. Did she?

"What do you want?" Was what came out of her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of the age? If I write a letter saying that I have something to tell you about your boy friend what do you think I'm going to do?" Hermione bit back a retort.

"Fine, then tell me what you wanted to tell me so I can leave." She snapped.

"I wanted to tell you that you don't know anything about your so called boy friend. He is as you know a Slytherin, but what else do you know about him." She was silent and he continued. "He is also the youngest Death Eater to enter the Dark Lord's service." At this Hermione's mouth fell open. "Yes, I bet you didn't know that."

"I bet you are a Death Eater too." She scowled at him; her head was having trouble comprehending what was being said. She stumbled a bit and he grabbed her arm pulling her in closer to him.

"No, I have been prolonging it. I don't want to become one either. But Blaise Zabini is a Death Eater." His answer shocked her.

"Why are you telling me?" Her voice sounded feeble.

His face went into a mask. "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes, yes you do. I mean after what happened in the library and everything."

"I never meant what I said in the library." He whispered softly.

"Yeah, well what did you mean to say?" He leaned down and kissed her, a soft meaningful kiss. Hermione kissed him back, again a soft white light seemed to wrap around them. Draco broke off and Hermione looked back up at him.

"Well?" He asked and Hermione smiled and kissed him again. Finally they broke it off and headed back downstairs hand in hand. They never noticed the eyes following them, and little did they know about what lay ahead.

**a/n So now you know who Hermione's boy friend is, or maybe it is use to be boy friend he he he he. Hermione and Draco are back together. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. Please Review! **


	11. Pansy and deals

**a/n Thank you to my reviewers! Sorry it took so long! Can you believe it my parents gave me another computer ban! But I'm back, now. Enjoy!**

The next day wasn't on of Hermione's best days Hermione ever had. Now back together with Draco she decided it would be best to tell Harry and Ron. She walked over to them, but broke into a run when she saw Harry was limping.

"Oh Harry what happened?" She asked looking at him worried.

"Draco Malfoy," he spat out and Hermione felt herself go red a little. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell them right away.

"I swear he has gone too far, I'm going to get him." Ron said banging his fist into his hand.

"Really Ron, do think violence is the answer?" Hermione asked him in a stern voice.

"When it comes to him yes," he said stubbornly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco was having an equally bad day, but in a whole other sense. Pansy had found him and was clinging to his arm like glue.

"Get off of me!" He shouted at her trying to pry his arm form her vise like grip.

"Oh Drake, let's go up to your room to be alone." Draco pulled a face and finally wrenched his arm out of her grip.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted at her and to his great surprise she broke down.

"D-Don't you l-love me any more?" She cried onto his shoulders. The other Slytherins in the common room were sniggering.

"I never loved you, now leave me alone!" He shouted at her and stomped off. He didn't see her follow him, or someone pull her into a passage. What he did see later that day though was that she had a smug smile on her face. Something definitely was up.

He did see Hermione though and she looked like he felt. Like crap. This was not a good day. By lunch time he finally had off and decided to go take a nap. When he got to his room he saw Pansy on his bed in only a bra and panties.

"Pansy what the heck are you doing?" He shouted at her.

"I have a proposition for you Draco," she smiled at him. "You see I have friends in high places and happen to know about you and a certain Mudblood." Draco froze. "I won't tell you father anything, but that comes at a price."

"What do you want?" He asked, though he already knew.

"You," she purred softly.

"You dare black mail me?" He asked her anger blazing in his eyes.

"Yes, it is either me or the Mudblood dies. You choice," she got up to leave and Draco hating himself spun her around and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled at him and he pushed her onto his bed, it was the only way to protect Hermione.

After break was over Draco felt disgusted with himself. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did with Pansy, but it was the only way. One thing he knew now was who it was that told Pansy about him and Hermione. It turns out that there was a certain Gryffindor named Michael that was more then he appeared. He rushed down the hall looking for him, seeing him he grabbed him and threw him into a passage.

"Why did you tell Pansy?" He asked angrily looking at the Gryffindor with pure hate.

"I wouldn't push me around like that if I were you; my father wouldn't like that too much." Michael grinned at him.

"Yeah, and who exactly is your father?" He hissed at him.

"Why didn't you know?" He lifted up his sleeve to show that he was a Death Eater.

"But you're a Gryffindor!" Draco said stunned.

"I hoodwinked the Sorting Hat into putting me in Gryffindor. My father is Lord Voldemort." Draco shivered slightly in horror.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked suddenly.

"To kill Potter of course," Draco looked at him with new interest.

"How about we make a deal?" He asked him. Michael leaned in smiling.

"I'm all ears."

Draco felt like he was betraying Hermione, but it was the only way he could have her and not have Pansy on his back all the time. All he had to do was give Michael Potter.

**a/n I know that it is short, but I'll write a longer one next. Please review! It makes me want to write, and if you haven't noticed were now getting into the rated M stuff! I hoped you enjoyed it! **


	12. Michael and fights

**a/n Thank you to all of my reviewers! Here is the next chap. This Michael is the one I mentioned earlier in the book.**

Hermione went into a separate hall way and waited for Draco. He was in serious trouble when she saw him. Finally he came and he looked a little pale.

"What did you do to Harry?" She asked her voice a deadly whisper.

"What? I haven't done anything to him yet." Draco looked at her confused

"What do you mean by yet?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well… you see I was planning to duel him in the hall way," Draco lied.

"Then why is he limping""

"Oh, that was hilarious; you see he was walking down the hall in a huff. So I decided to trip him and he ended up falling right on top of Pansy and she…" he stopped at Hermione's look. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy why did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"Just because I'm with you doesn't mean I have to be nice to Potter," Hermione raised her eyebrows again.

"You can at least try you know." He sighed and looked into her eyes, glad that she didn't know what he was planning on doing.

"Ok," he smiled slightly and pulled her into a kiss. Suddenly a loud screech was heard in the hall. Both of them jumped apart and ran out into the main hall way.

"Pansy!" Draco yelled seeing her with her wand pointed at a writing Michael.

She stopped and Michael got up slowly. Hermione rushed over to him. "It's ok; I'll take you to the hospital wing." She said and helped him up. Looking behind her she was that Draco was gone and sighed before helping the hobbling Michael along.

"So your with Draco," it wasn't a question. Hermione looked at him shocked.

"Er... Well…" Michael laughed.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, you should just be careful," his face went dark.

"Why?"

"Well don't tell anyone I told you, but I heard him talking to some of his friends. He was bragging about how he was going to get the Dark Mark soon and how he was using you to get close to Harry. He said he was personally going to hand Harry over to the Dark Lord." He shivered and Hermione's face went white. After helping Michael to the hospital wing she went to go tell Harry about her and Draco. Then she was going to go ask Draco what the hell was happening.

"Harry, I have to tell you something. I'm seeing…"

"Malfoy, I know." He grinned at her.

"Well I saw you two kissing the other day, don't worry I haven't told Ron. Just be careful Hermione and if he hurts you just tell me so I can say I told you so and beat him up." Hermione smiled at him and gave Harry a big hug. Thanking him again she left to go find Draco.

She found him lurking in the hall way and she quickly went up to him. He smirked at her.

"So where did we leave off?" He asked taking her into his arms. Hermione glared at him and he let go. "What is wrong?" He asked confused.

"When were you planning on telling me that you were getting the Dark Mark and giving Voldemort Harry?" Draco looked at her opened mouthed.

"Who told you that?" He asked quietly.

"Michael."

"So he told you, damn that wasn't part of the deal." Draco cursed.

"So it's true?" Hermione looked at him with hurt eyes. If it was true, all true even the part about him using her.

"Let me explain, you see Pansy jumped me, told me she knew about us, I slept with her, then ran into Michael…" He was cut off by Hermione's eyes widening. He cursed his babbling mouth. He hadn't meant to say the Pansy part.

"You did what?" Hermione looked at him anger blazing in her eyes.

"I only did it to protect you."

"What!" Hermione asked shocked.

"Well she was going to tell my father."

"So you would rather sleep with her then come and talk to me about it?" She asked him.

"No that isn't it," she was taking it all the wrong way! He thought to himself.

"Then enlighten me Draco, why did you sleep with her?"

"I didn't want my father to hurt you." He said begging her to understand.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU FATHER!" Hermione screamed at him.

"YEAH? WELL I AM!" Draco shouted back. "I'm afraid that if Pansy tells him, that he'll hurt you and if he ever hurt you I don't what I would do. If he ever killed you, I don't know how I could live with myself. Knowing that you died because of Pansy and I could have stopped it." He looked at her and saw tears running down her face. His hand went up to brush them off.

"I just need time to think about it," she said and Draco nodded watching her turn around and walk away.

**a/n Hmmmm. What will come next? Please review! I hope you liked it! **


	13. Better late then never and note

**a/n Thank you to all of my reviewers, I' glad you're enjoying the story!**

Draco watched as Hermione rounded the corner and disappeared from view. He felt horrible, the pain was evident in her eyes, and it was tearing him apart. He was the cause of her pain, she would be better off without him, but honestly Draco didn't think he had the power to let her go. There was no way he would be able to ever let her go. Thinking that there was something that he had to do, Draco left the school and walked into the forest. After he made sure that he was far enough into the forest that the Hogwarts' defensive spells couldn't reach him, he apperated to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco darling how are you?" Draco looked into his mother's eyes as she opened the door smiling.

"Fine mother, I'm here on business," she nodded and let him in. Of course that was a lie, what Draco really wanted to do was what he always did when he had too much on his mind; read Dark Arts books.

Making his way to their extensive library, Draco plopped down onto an arm chair with one of his favorite books. It was dedicated wholly to describing the Dark Lord and everything about him. The author had of course been killed and Draco now held one of the last remaining copies in the world. Opening the book to where he left off Draco began to read:

The Dark Lord or other wise known as Voldemort seems to be almighty and powerful. Some say there is no escaping his wishes, but I'm here to tell you other wise. The Dark Lord does in fact have a weakness, and that is a young boy who is to be born. I have sat down with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry to talk about something called the prophecy. There has been a rumor of a prophecy, but had been hushed up. The fact is there is a prophecy that tells us a boy yet to be born will have the power to kill Voldemort. What has not been heard of is a second prophecy that states what will happen in the last battle. As Dumbledore tells me what is to come I realize that the only way to describe this is to write it word for word.

The boy that the Dark Lord has marked as his equal will stand in what will be known as the last battle. One will survive while the other will die. The Dark Lord will have his followers and the boy will have his power, the power of love. He will stand with his friends, but in the end one will make the final decision, one will make the final call, one will tilt the battle to either way, and this one will make a grave sacrifice for their side.

Draco shivered a little and stood up to put the book away, but not before a note fell from between the pages of the book and onto the floor. Stooping low, Draco picked it up and unraveled it.

_If you are reading this, it means that I the author of this book am dead. Never will I know whether this note has fallen into the right hands, but I must trust my instinct and tell you what needs to be said. The final battle, I am the sole person who knows when the final battle will take place. I have put a spell on this book, so the note will only fall out the day before the final battle. I trust you to tell Albus Dumbledore, whoever you are. Quick, before it is too late._

Draco dropped the letter to the floor stunned. Who was he going to tell? His father? Or Dumbledore? Choices, choices, choices and more choices, why was he always the one to make them? Taking a deep breath Draco strode out of the room, he knew what he was going to do.

He apperated back to the forest and made his way into the castle. Once he reached it he found Dumbledore's office and if luck might have it Dumbledore strode out of it.

"Ah, Draco how may I help you?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly.

"Professor, I have information that might interest you." Dumbledore nodded and gestured to his office.

"I'll be right with you," he went to leave.

"No sir! Trust me, this is more important." Dumbledore gave him an inquiring look.

"Fine, but we must be quick about it." Draco followed him into his office. "Now, what is so important that I can't even step out to go to a certain situation that needs my immediate attendance?"

"I was reading a book in my father's library, I think you know it. It is called _Voldemort_." Dumbledore's eyes flashed wide. "My father saved one of the copies and I was reading it when a note came out," Draco took a deep breath, hoping that he was doing the right thing. "It said that the final battle is tomorrow." Dumbledore took a quick intake of breath.

"I can certainly see why this is important. Thank you Draco, this is a lot of help. I appreciate you doing this for me.

"I wasn't doing this for you," Draco said truthfully.

"Ah, then thank you for doing this for Miss Granger," Dumbledore laughed at the astonishment on Draco's face. "Nothing that happens in Hogwarts goes unnoticed by me. I have to say though; I was taken by surprise when I first saw it. Now out! I believe you have something to Miss Granger… and her friends." Draco nodded and left the room quickly.

After Hermione had left Draco, she wanted to go do some thinking, but wound up back in the Gryffindor common room. She had some questions to ask Harry.

"Hey Hermione, how did it go with Malfoy?" Harry asked looking up as she came in.

Hermione shrugged. "Harry why are you so level headed about this?" Harry grinned at her.

"To tell the truth I wasn't too happy about it at first, but then Ginny told me it was alright and not to worry. You could take care of yourself, then after a few days, I just you know accepted it."

"Ginny?" Hermione asked her eyebrows raised.

"Well she was with me when I saw you and she just smiled and tugged me away." Hermione glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well I, I…" Hermione laughed at Harry's obvious nervousness.

"It doesn't matter, you did tell me now."

"Better late then never I always say." Harry said smiling and Hermione smiled too.

"Yeah, better late then…" She stopped and realized all her questions were answered. Draco did tell her, he was late, but he did tell her. "Harry I have to go bye!" Hermione turned around to leave the room, but not before giving Harry a hurried hug.

Draco walked through the Gryffindor portrait hall. The Fat Lady had let him in; she had had too much wine. Suddenly he wished he hadn't come in, he had walked in just in time to see Hermione hug Boy-Wonder. Hermione turned around and saw him.

"Draco how did you get in here?" She was startled, but didn't seem upset any more.

"Fat Lady is drunk," he muttered.

"Not again," Hermione rolled her eyes. By the way she was acting Draco knew that the hg was nothing, but he still didn't like the thought of Potter hugging _his_ Hermione.

"I came to tell you and your friends something." Hermione pulled him over as Potter got up to go get Weasel. Great, just what I need to deal with, Draco thought darkly.

"What is he doing here!" Draco looked up to see Weasley coming down the stairs.

"Ron, Draco is here to tell us something," it was rather funny to see Weasel start sputtering and turn red, Draco thought.

"Draco? Draco?" He sputtered.

"Yes, that is my name." Draco said smirking.

"When did you start calling him that?" Draco hid a laugh.

"Weasley, why don't you just sit down, so I can tell you what Dumbledore wanted me to."

At the sound of Dumbledore's name Draco noticed the Golden trio fell silent and Weasel even sat down.

"Well I found a note that said that the final battle would take place tomorrow. And before you start thinking that I'm lying remember that Dumbledore trusts me and that the note was magic from someone Dumbledore knew personally." Weasley shut his mouth and so did Potter.

"Draco, where is the note now?" Hermione asked him and suddenly Draco stiffened. He had left the note on the floor of the library.

Just as Draco was telling Hermione, Harry and Ron about the message, Lucius Malfoy walked into the library looking for his son. His wife had told him he had come by. A note lay on the floor and he quickly read it. Smiling he apperated to his Lord, he had some very interesting news.

**a/n So who did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it. Well Happy Thanksgiving. Please review. **


	14. Draco or Harry

**a/n Here is the next chap. Thanks for the reviews!**

All four of them raced down to Professor Dumbledore's office, Hermione's mind was racing. The final battle was the next day, it was too soon. She looked over at Harry and noticed he had gone pale; there was also a determined glint in his green eyes. He could do this, he could defeat Voldemort. Ron was still sending angry glances at Draco who looked normal. None of this seemed to faze him, but Hermione knew better. Behind the cool, calm mask he was a wreck. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. He looked at her surprised, but gave her a shaky smile. Finally they reached Dumbledore's office.

"What is the password?" Harry asked Draco.

"When I got here Dumbledore was walking out of the office, I never heard it," Draco shrugged.

"Yeah sure," Hermione shot a look at Ron. "What? I was just saying that he could be lying and trying to draw us into a trap…" Ron's voice faded when he caught sight of Hermione's hand intertwined with Draco's. "What is going on?" He asked looking pointedly at Hermione.

"No now Ron, right now we have to see Dumbledore," but Ron was being stubborn and didn't listen.

"Are you two together?" He practically shouted.

"Ron…" Hermione started.

"HOW LONG? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BETRAYING US?" Ron was shouting now.

"Ron, it isn't like that, listen to me…"

"Why should I? Why should I …" But he was cut off by Draco.

Draco had had enough; Weasley had blown up at Hermione and didn't even notice that she was on the verge of tears. Seeing Hermione cry was unbearable, she had done nothing wrong.

"Why don't you just shut up so we can see Dumbledore," Draco's voice was forced calm.

Ron opened his mouth to retaliate, but just then Dumbledore came down from his office.

"Ah, I thought it was your voice that I heard Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Sir, Mal-Draco realized that he left the note on the floor of his library," Draco was surprised Potter had used his name.

"Mr. Malfoy is this true?" Dumbledore looked at him sharply.

"Yes sir," Draco looked down at his shoes. For some reason he felt like he failed Hermione, but she just squeezed his hand again. He knew that he was hopeless. He was in love with her that was the only answer.

"Well then, now we must assume that the enemy knows about the final battle. You kids get some rest; you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Hermione, Ron and Draco you three will be in charge of the other students. Harry you know what you will be doing."

Draco was relieved, but looked at Hermione's horrified face. "Sir, we want to be with Harry," Hermione insisted. Draco's heart lurched, no he couldn't let her. There was a chance that she would never come back, a chance that she will be the one to make that sacrifice. He couldn't let her go.

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, I suppose you can. Draco, you will no go though."

"But sir…" He was cut off.

"I think it would be best if you stayed at Hogwarts that is final. Now good night," with that he left.

Hermione felt Draco's hand go limp in hers. She looked at him confused, but he had a mask on. He was upset that he didn't get to go, but there was more then that. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

"Fine," he grunted taking his hand out of hers.

"Draco…" She said watching her two friends begin to walk away.

"We need to talk," he said and took her by the arm leading her to an empty class room.

"What is it?" Hermione asked once they were in the empty class room.

"I don't want you to go?" Draco said trying to keep his voice level.

"Why not? Harry needs me!" Hermione looked at him and Draco could see the confusion in her eyes, he sighed. "What is this all about, tell me Draco," she looked at him, defiance glinting in her eyes.

Hermione was confused, but determined. She needed to find out why Draco didn't want her to go with Harry. He knew something, something that she should know. What really annoyed her was when he wouldn't talk to her. Draco didn't know it, but his secrets were eating him alive.

"I don't think I should tell you," he said turning away.

"Draco Malfoy, do you think for one second that I would let you walk away without telling me?" Hermione locked the door with a few charms, ones that Draco hadn't heard. That way he couldn't figure out the unlocking charm.

"Hermione, just let me out," Draco turned around at her angry.

"Not until you tell me what this is all about," she stared at him, straight in the eye.

Draco looked defiantly at her, but then realized that he couldn't get out without her help. He would have to tell her, he knew he wouldn't normally act like this, but he was tiered and worried about her, she wasn't looking too good.

"In the book I read, it said that someone would make a sacrifice. I don't want that person to be you. It also said that they would have to make a choice that will tip the battle in someone's favor. Again, I don't want that to be you. I'm worried about you Hermione; I'd like it better if you were here with me." Draco couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. He sounded like a fool who was in love. Was he?

"So you are asking me to choose between you and Harry?" Hermione said in a small voice.

Draco frowned, "I wouldn't put it that way."

"But that is what you're asking me to do," Hermione said simply. "I just need some time to think about this. I'll give you my answer tomorrow." With that she unlocked the doors and left. Draco felt like something was grabbing his stomach and twisting it. He hoped she choose him.

**a/n Sorry it took so long. I'll update soon, or when I find the time. **


	15. Last battle and first choice

**a/n Thank you for the reviews. I decided to put most of my attention on this fic for the moment. I will add chapters to the Falling For You when I need a brake. But right now, this fic is my main priority.**

Hermione stayed awake that night tossing and turning, she had a choice to make and for once Hermione didn't have an answer. Who was she supposed to choose? She liked Draco a lot; sometimes she even thought that she loved him. Who would have thought Hermione had fallen in love with the enemy? But Harry, Harry was a different story. He was her best friend, and she really thought that she should be there for him. It was safe to say that Hermione had never felt so split and confused before. Finally she fell into a fitful sleep, and the answer was firmly set in her mind.

Draco waited for Hermione anxiously outside of the Gryffindor common rooms; he didn't want her to feel rushed so he didn't go in. Weasley had passed him a numerous amount of times, always giving him dirty looks. By the time the Fat Lady opened for the seventh time, Draco was ready to face Weasel. It wasn't Weasel though who stepped through the portrait hole, it was Hermione.

"Hey," she said smiling weakly and going over to hug him. Draco wrapped his arms firmly around her, by the bags under here eyes, he could tell that she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Hey," Draco said back automatically holding her closer as she opened her mouth to speak again. She gently pulled from his grasp and looked up at him, her smile gone.

"I have an answer," Draco searched her eyes hoping that her answer would be reflected in them, but it wasn't. "I'm going to go with Harry," she said and Draco felt like his heart had been ripped from him and his stomach constricted by invisible ropes.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hermione asked after a long pause.

He took one more long look at her. "Good luck and good bye Hermione," with that he spun on his heels and left.

"Draco wait!" She sobbed after him, but he kept on walking, not once looking back.

Hermione fell to the floor tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she watched Draco recede and disappear from her life. She didn't understand why was he so mad at her? Well she did pick Harry over him, but he shouldn't have asked her to choose. It wasn't right. Everything was wrong!

Harry eventually found her staring at the direction Draco had gone, still no tears had fallen. Without one word he picked her up and brought her to the common room. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat on the couch the rest of the morning, neither saying anything. They all knew what was to come, and they all were ready. All too soon for Hermione, Dumbledore had come and gotten them.

"I don't need I think to tell you three to be careful," no amusement had shone in his face as he said this. There was no twinkle in his eye and Hermione's heart seemed to stop. For the first time she realized, this was war.

They followed Dumbledore outside to the edge of the Forbidden Forest; Hermione looked quizzically in Dumbledore's direction. He knew that she wanted an answer to why they were here.

"The battle will take place in a clearing inside the heart of the forest. I'll see you at the battle later; I have something to deal with here." Dumbledore walked a few feet into the forest and then took out a small bottle cap. He handed it to Harry and he held it out so that everyone could touch it. Hermione looked up in time to see Dumbledore looking at someone who had just come into the small clearing where they were. Before she could see who it was she felt a familiar tug behind her naval. Within seconds they were standing in the middle of an active battle.

"Duck!" George Weasley came out of no where brining Hermione down with him. "Oh sorry 'bout that Hermione," he shot a stunning spell at a Death Eater, then helped her up. Before she could open her mouth he was gone again into the whirling battle.

Suddenly a spell was sent at Hermione and she reflected it, she had joined the battle. Stunning the first Death Eater, she moved onto the next. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing right in front of her.

"So if it isn't Potter's little friend, does she think she can stand a chance against a Death Eater like me?" She taunted and Hermione's hand tightened on her wand.

"I can beat you any time," and Hermione's free hand clenched in and out of a fist. After what Bellatrix had done to Harry, she dared show her face around her?

"Oh, is the little Mudblood thinking? How cute?" Bellatrix said in a taunting voice.

"You're going to regret what you just said!" Hermione growled at the older woman. Just before Hermione raised her wand, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She met emerald green eyes before the hand was off her shoulder, Harry was gone a second later, but not before leaving Hermione a message.

"Don't kill her, or bang her up too bad. I want to kill her," his voice was deadly low and Hermione barley had time to nod before he was gone and Bellatrix had started the duel. Hermione dodged the first curse sent her way.

"Do you think that you can kill me little girl?" She gave a shrill laugh.

Hermione smirked at the immature adult in front of her. "Me? Why would I kill you? I'm just going to wear you down a bit, then let Harry pass judgment on you after this is all over." Bellatrix looked at her pale for a moment before simmering with anger.

"What makes you think that you will this war? From what I have heard, you haven't been very good at picking the right choice lately." Hermione looked at her anger glinting in her eyes. _What the hell was she talking about?_ Hermione thought angrily to herself.

"What the hell do you mean?" Bellatrix looked at her and smiled shaking her head in fake sympathy.

"Oh, no one has told you? How sad," Hermione was getting really annoyed with the taunting, babyish Death Eater.

"What?" Hermione asked her annoyance etched in each syllable.

"Come dance with me Mudblood, then maybe I'll tell you. If you last long enough that is," Hermione barely dodged another curse before plunging into the forest and away from the clearing following Bellatrix.

Draco couldn't believe that Hermione had picked Potter over him! Why the nerve of her! It was unusual for Draco to not get what he wanted, and the one time he didn't, it was something that mattered the most. Sighing he reached Slytherin tower and suddenly realization about what he had just done fell upon him.

He had ended it with Hermione, just as she was going into the last battle. Turning around Draco started to run flat out back up to Gryffindor tower. If she died, he would never forgive himself. Hell, he was finding it hard to forgive himself at the moment. He had left Hermione, when she most needed his support. It was just that he was so angry, and… jealous actually that she had chosen Potter that he had done the one thing that could hurt Hermione the most.

How many times had he seen Hermione mad? A lot, most of the time he was the reason of that anger too. She threw herself into what ever obstacle was in her way when she was angry, hurt or upset. She threw herself into what ever it was without thought to herself or anything else. He and made her upset, possibly even angry. To top it off her current obstacle was the last battle. Sprinting to the Fat Lady's portrait he gasped his question to her out of breath.

"Hermione – still – in – common – room?" He looked pleadingly at the Fat Lady, who looked at him snobbishly.

"No, she just left with Dumbledore," Draco's heart plummeted. Quickly he spun around and headed to the Entrance Hall, and out to the grounds. Dashing to the movement by the Forbidden Forest, which was really stupid, but at the time he wasn't thinking rationally. When he ran into the forest he got there just in time to see them take a port key to the site of the last battle.

Dumbledore stood looking sadly it seemed at him. "No, you can not go after her. If you do, then you could ruin the whole thing." Draco looked angrily at him.

"So it doesn't matter if she dies? If she is the one that makes the choice, then I might not ever see her again!"

"The choice is actually more then one Draco, and it appears that she had already made the first choice, or should I say you made the first choice." There was no amusement in Dumbledore's eyes. "You see, the choice was meant to be one, for one person. Then you came into the picture, now the choice is many, and for you and Hermione. I hope that your choices are done with though; I'd rather like you not to involve yourself in this battle anymore. Just concern yourself with the battle that will take place here."

"Are you saying, you knew? You knew that she was going to make the choice, and you just let her go? If she dies I swear…" Draco couldn't even finish his threat, as full weight of the truth crashed down upon him. Helplessly he looked up at Dumbledore; he had never felt so weak before.

"Love does that," Dumbledore said and Draco looked at him confused. "Love makes you feel weak and vulnerable."

"What choice did I make?" Draco asked feebly.

"Why don't you know? You fell in love with Hermione, and then left her. You imbedded that anger and hurt in her that will drive her to the final decision. The final choice. Hopefully she will choose right."

"Even if that means she dies?"

"I would hate for such a brilliant witch to be lost, but it would be all for the greater good." With that Draco watched Dumbledore leave the forest, one thing on his mind.

He had never told Hermione that he loved her.

**a/n I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think. I pretty much have the rest of the story outlined in my head, so I'm going full steam ahead! **


	16. The last choice and Hermione's dive

**a/n Hey thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, I kind of put off writing it though because I had a test! Oh and the second battle that is taking place outside of the forest is the one that id going to take place a Hogwarts. Voldemort doesn't want Dumbledore sending any more back up! Just thought I should explain that.**

Hermione didn't even notice that she was being led farther and farther into the forest and away from her friends and help. All she was thinking of was the curses that came out of her wand and Bellatrix's curses that came flying at her. Soon they both were some what out of breath, but suddenly Bellatrix smirked at her and started to laugh.

"What is it?" Hermione asked snappishly not letting her guard down.

"Well Mudblood, you may have forgotten what I said, but I haven't. I told you that if you lasted long enough I would tell you the mistake that you made." Hermione was interested, but she didn't let Bellatrix's snide remarks get to her.

"Yeah, then what is my mistake?" They were backing closer and closer to the edge of a clearing. Hermione's eyes shifted slightly from Bellatrix to the clearing behind her. It was a cliff, a very high cliff. Hermione gulped, she hated heights, but the cliff meant only one thing. They had made it to the end of the Forbidden Forest.

"Draco my dear. Your mistake was Draco, you trusted him, and you let him into your heart. Not a wise choice if you ask me, don't you see? He could never love a filthy half blood like you, he was just pretending on orders. Orders from his Lord's son Michael, and a fellow Death Eater Blaise." Hermione looked at her anger seething in her and filling her to the brim.

"Why should I believe you? You are lying, trying to make me doubt myself," Bellatrix looked at her angry too now.

"Do you not know about the book Draco was reading? Do you know about the choices that must be made? I am planning on making it for my Lord." With that she whisked off into the clearing and towards the edge of the cliff.

With out thinking Hermione dashed after her and looked around the clearing to find Bellatrix looking angry. She cursed to herself and stomped off past Hermione shooting her an angry glance.

"What am I supposed to do? Jump off the cliff?" She smiled evilly and looked at Hermione. "You don't know the way back, but I do," with that she left Hermione by the cliff with no where to go. She probably thought that she would just stay there starving and eventually die. Hermione on the other hand had something else in mind.

Gazing over the cliff she saw the swirling mist below it, every now and then a sound would echo up and sing softly in her ear. _Jump, it is the only way to win the war. Jump, and make the choice. Jump._ Hermione shook her head, the mist was magic, and there was no doubt about that. The question was why someone put powerful magic here at the end of the Forbidden Forest, if no one ever came here. The answer dawned on Hermione and taking a deep breath she dove into the misty abyss below. **(a/n do not hate me, this isn't the end of the story!)**

Miles and miles away Draco was fighting off a group of Death Eaters with a bunch of Hogwarts students. A pain seared through his heart and he felt suddenly sick. With out knowing how, he knew that Hermione had made the last choice, he just hoped it was the one that would bring her safely back to him.

He began fighting with more vigor and suddenly all the Death Eaters howled in pain and dropped their wands.

"Take them quick!" Draco ordered and was quite surprised to see them followed by all four houses.

They watched as the Death Eaters rolled on the grass howling in agony. Out of no where Dumbledore appeared and placed a bubble around all of the Death Eaters, they would not be able to disapperate now. Hearing his name Draco turned and looked in the bubble to see his father looking up at him with angry eyes.

"Don't just stand there boy!" He snapped harshly at him. "Quick undo the bubble!" Draco just smirked at his so called 'father.'

"Not a chance," Draco walked away and the string of curses that fell out of his father's mouth was like a song. He covered a second year girl's ears and he walked with her back up to the castle and made sure that she got back to her tower.

Right before the Death Eaters had rolled on the ground in pain Dumbledore had showed up at the clearing. His aged eyes quickly searched until they realized who was missing. Hermione had made her choice; he just hoped she had made the right one. He scanned the area for Harry, but didn't need to look much further, because in the middle of the battle was Voldemort and Harry. A dangerous web of magic had woven around them, bouncing off the tree trunks and encircling them to the final death. Just then a surge of power hit them all coming from the end of the Forbidden Forest, bringing a surge of mist with it. Seconds later the web of magic had disappeared in a cloud of mist and Dumbledore hurried up to it to find out what had happened.

There in the middle of the mist lay Voldemort, dead in a crumpled heap. Dumbledore looked around and saw Harry standing up not too far away, with an unconscious Hermione in his arms. Dumbledore smiled softly as heard Hermione groan slightly and come to in Harry's arms.

**(I was thinking of leaving it here, but then that would be so horrible.)**

Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled broadly as he saw his friend come too. All of a sudden out of no where she seemed to fall from the mist that had appeared and instinctively he had caught her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"We won didn't we?" She asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, and I saw Ron a few seconds ago, all three of us made it. Personally I think Draco would have killed me if you had died." Hermione looked up at him confused.

"Why would Malfoy care if I die?"

**a/n I decided to end it here instead? I know, I know, yet another cliff hanger. Hermione seems to have remembered the battle, but she doesn't seem to remember Draco. Why? Only I know and you'll soon find out! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Mudbloodlover and the sacrifice

**a/n Thank you for the reviews! Ok, someone wanted to know what Hermione's second chance was, well you won't find out in this chapter, but you will find out. You will find out some things, but others will have to wait for other chapters. If you have any questions, just send them in and I'll answer them, eventually. Enjoy!**

Draco paced in the entrance hall waiting for Hermione to get back. He prayed that she would soon walk through the door with a wide smile on her face and let him take her into his arms. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. Who would have thought that he could have been in love with her?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Michael talking casually to Professor McGonagall. _What the heck?_ He thought making his way over. _Why was the Dark Lord's don still here?_ When Draco got to Michael he smiled warmly at Professor McGonagall.

"Do you mind if I take Michael for a few seconds Professor? There is something that I need to talk to him about," Draco tried his best to be polite to the injured teacher. She was waiting for Hagrid to bring her to the Hospital Wing; she had hurt her leg and couldn't get there herself.

"No Draco, that would be fine," she said smiling at him. Draco back tracked; did Professor McGonagall just _smile _at him? Not only did she seem to have hurt her leg, but also she seemed to have hit her head, hard. Draco just nodded to her and took Michael by the arm and led him into a near by empty classroom.

"What are you still doing here?" Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What? Did you expect me to leave when my father did? Now why would I do that? When he died, he left me to finish what he couldn't," Michael laughed evilly.

"I'll tell Professor Dumbledore," Draco said threateningly.

"No you won't, because if you do your Mudblood will die," Draco went pale and stared at the boy in pure hatred. "Bye, now Mudblood-lover, and remember to keep you mouth shut." Laughing Michael left the empty classroom leaving Draco standing there in the dark.

Before: _"Yeah and I saw Ron a few seconds ago, all three of us made it. Personally I think Draco would have killed me if you had died." Hermione looked up at him confused._

_"Why would Malfoy care if I die?"_

Harry Potter looked down at Hermione surprised, was she joking or something? No, she wasn't he saw it in her eyes.

"Hermione," Harry said looking at her anxiously. "Do you remember anything?"

Hermione looked at him confused. "Yes Harry, I remember fighting Bellatrix. Then I jumped off the cliff and landed in your arms." Harry shook his head.

"No, do you remember what has happened lets say in the last few weeks?" Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Sort of, but some things are missing, or rather blocked." Hermione tried to remember, but whenever a picture started to form in her head, it was whisked away. Soon all she could remember on certain memories was a solid wall of mist.

"Why did you jump?" Harry asked placing Hermione on the ground, she stood up and stumbled before grasping his shoulder.

"Well this voice in my head was telling me to jump, and then I remembered someone telling me about a choice I had to make. I figured this was my choice, so I made the sacrifice. I just don't know what I sacrificed." She frowned at the ground deep in thought.

Ron came running over and enveloped them in a tight hug. Harry looked at his best friends smiling.

"Hey how are you guys doing?" Ron asked, but Hermione didn't answer.

Harry leaned over and whispered into Ron's ear. He explained how Hermione jumped off the cliff as a choice and now didn't remember Malfoy. Ron smiled brightly at the last bit of news. It was obvious to both boys that Hermione's sacrifice had been Malfoy. They just didn't know if there was a way for her to fix it. Ron actually preferred not to fix it at all.

"Come on, let's get you back to the castle," Harry smiled at them and held out the port key. In a flash they were back by the border of the Forbidden Forest. They stepped out onto Hogwarts grass smiling.

Harry had wanted to try and talk to Malfoy to explain things, before he saw Hermione, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. As soon as Hermione stepped into the entrance hall Malfoy scoped her up into a hug.

"Thank god you're alright," he said looking at her happily.

Hermione looked at Malfoy in confusion. What the heck was going on? Why was he happy she was all right? And why was he hugging her? She stumbled back from him and Harry went hurriedly forward and stopped her from falling.

"What the heck is wrong with you Malfoy?" Hermione asked before turning around and running up to Gryffindor tower.

Draco looked confusedly at the place Hermione had disappeared. What was going on? Did he do something wrong? And why did she call him Malfoy?

"Draco, there is something we need to explain to you. As you know Hermione made the last choice, by taking that choice she made a sacrifice. Her sacrifice was forgetting about you, and giving you up. She didn't choose it, it just happened." Draco focused on Harry as his mind processed the words. Then with out another word he turned on his heel and left.

Draco was going to go get answers, and the one person who would have those answers would be Dumbledore. He would know what to do to help Hermione get her memory back. Draco met Professor Dumbledore just ass he was nearing the office.

"Professor, I need to talk to you," Draco said running up to talk to Dumbledore.

"Well come in then," he motioned to the spiraling stair case and Draco hopped on. He would find a way to help Hermione remember him.

Hermione didn't know why she ran, all she knew was that she was confused and needed to get out of there. She rounded the corner and down towards Gryffindor tower. She didn't notice a dark shape loom out in front of her, because at that particular moment Hermione was looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. With a soft thump she ran into someone in front of her.

"Sorry," she murmured rubbing her head where it had hit the ground.

"No problem," it was a male voice. He held out his hand and Hermione took. Smiling she looked up into the face of…

**a/n Ok, I can't help it. I just LOVE cliff hangers. This was a pretty short chapter, but the next will be longer. Review and tell me what you think, or who you think Hermione bumped into.**


	18. Will you go out with me?

**a/n Thank you for all of the reviews! Ok, here is the next chapter!**

Draco looked across at the Headmaster, who was looking at him with twinkling blue eyes. They sat there in silence; Draco was collecting his thoughts and breathes.

"Professor, Hermione doesn't remember me," Draco said, not knowing how to beat around the bush.

"No?" His eyes twinkled knowingly. "She gave you up, it was her sacrifice. Her first choice was to leave, and she did. Her second choice was either to jump off the cliff, or try and go back into the forest in search of others. If she had not made the choice to jump, we would not have won the war, and Voldemort would not be dead." Draco shuddered slightly at the name, and at the thought of Michael being another Dark Lord.

"Is there a way to help her remember me?" Draco asked hopefully.

"There might be, I will look into it," Draco's heart plummeted. Dumbledore always had the answers to Potter's questions, and always knew what to do. Why then, didn't he know the answers to _his_ questions? Why was it now that he didn't know what to do?

Thanking the Headmaster for his time, Draco quickly left the office. What he needed to do, and he hated to admit it, but he needed to ask Potter for help.

Hermione looked up into the face of Michael, she sighed when she realized who it was. He could be really annoying sometimes; it didn't help by the fact that he wasn't that smart either. You could tell that he never thought things through before acting them out.

"Hello Hermione," he said looking down at her.

"Hi Michael," she sighed pushing past him a little trying to get to Gryffindor tower.

Unfortunately for her, Michael picked up his pace and walked right next to her. She narrowed her eyes at him; she just wasn't in the mood to deal with any one.

"So Hermione, I was wondering, I have always had this crush on you. Would you like to go out with me?"

Draco walked slowly to the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and a few other Gryffindors were eating. He sat down next to Harry, ignoring everyone's dirty looks and Ron's as well.

"Po-Harry, I was wondering if I could speak to you." Draco said looking at Harry begging with his eyes.

"Sure Draco," Harry wiped his mouth off then stood up. Draco followed him off into the entrance hall and into an empty classroom.

"So what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Harry turned and asked him.

"Well, I want Hermione to remember me, and I was wondering if you would help," Draco looked up into the eye of the Boy – Who – Lived.

"Sure," was all he said.

"What?" Draco looked at him dumbfounded.

"Did you ask me expecting me to say no?" Draco shook his head yes. "Well I saw what Hermione was like when she was with you, and she was happy. As her friend it is my duty to make sure she stays happy. If you make her happy, then I'll help you get her to remember you. But be warned, if you ever make her unhappy, I will hunt you down." His eyes gleamed and Draco knew that this was no idle threat, if he ever did anything to upset Hermione; he was as good as dead.

He left and went down to the Slytherin common room, where he was attached by Pansy.

"Oh Draco! I'm so happy to see you!" She smudged her bright orange lipstick on his cheek.

"Pansy, get off of me," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, stop playing games," she said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Pansy, do you even know who won the war?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Why the Dark Lord of course!" She giggled slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No Pansy, Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord." With that he went off to bed leaving a dumb founded Pansy behind him. There had to be a way to make Hermione remember.

Hermione turned to Michael to give him her answer.

**a/n What is she going to say? Yes, or No? Review and tell me what you think! Sorry this was so short, but I had to keep it short so that I could put more in the next chapter!**


	19. Strong arms and run

**a/n Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chap.**

_Hermione turned to Michael to give him her answer._

"Michael, why are you asking me this now?" Hermione questioned him.

"Because I realized after you left for the last battle that I had never told you how I felt. Now, I don't want to waste a moment that I lost," he recited from memory. He had written down everything he planned on saying on a piece of parchment, of course Hermione knew nothing of this. Hermione on the other hand looked at him confused.

"But didn't you ask Hannah out?" She asked, something at the back of her mind was telling her that something was missing, and something was definitely not right.

"Yeah, but that was just to cover up my feelings for you," he said.

"Why hide them? Why not just ask me out?" Hermione asked looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I um…" Just like she thought, he never planned anything ahead of time. Little did she know that this was one of the few things that he had planned ahead of time, but not too well.

"Exactly, how about you ask me later? I am in no mood to think right now," Hermione then hurried over to the Fat Lady. She said the password and whisked up to the girl's dormitory.

"What is wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking at her confused.

"Michael just asked me out!" Hermione said sitting down onto the bed next to Ginny.

"Oh, did you tell him that you are already dating someone?" She asked looking at Hermione eagerly.

"But I'm not dating anyone!" Hermione looked at her best friend confused.

"Give it up Hermione, I already know about you and Draco," at this Hermione got angry. What was it with everyone saying that she had something going on with Malfoy? What was up with him anyway? **(a/n if you hadn't figured it out yet, Ginny doesn't know that Hermione has lost all memories she had where she and Draco were a couple.)**

"What the heck is it with everyone telling me that Malfoy and I were together?" Hermione stormed looking wildly at Ginny. Just then Harry and Ron shouted up for both of the girls.

"Ginny! I need to talk to you!" Harry shouted up the stairs and with out another word Ginny ran out of the room and away from the angry Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted up after her and she sighed. "Hermione!" He shouted again, Hermione ignored him and lay down onto her bed.

When she closed her eyes she could feel someone's strong hands wrapped around her waist and someone's soft lips on hers. But she had never kissed anyone like that before. Where were these memories (if that's what you could call them) coming from? Soon Ron's didn't penetrate her mind; all she was thinking about was the strong arms that she remembered. Deep down she knew something was missing, something important.

"Hermione wake up!" Ginny was running around the room throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"What?" She asked groggily watching the panicky Ginny.

"Dumbledore says that we all need a brake, so there is a Hogsmead trip today. If you don't hurry, then we will miss the carriage!" Hermione sighed and rolled off the bed. She really didn't want to go to Hogsmead.

"Ok, I'm coming," she mumbled and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt too.

"Hey girls!" Hermione and Ginny had emerged from their room to see Harry and Ron waiting.

They lead the way to the carriages, Harry's arm around Ginny, and Ron's arm around Hermione. Hermione found herself comparing Ron's arm to the memory of the other one. They were noting alike, and she some how felt wrong with his around her. They got into the carriages and were off to Hogsmead.

"Guys, I'm going to go look around y myself for a bit," Hermione said when they got there. "I'll go look at books, and I don't want to drag you around complaining." They nodded and Ron let go of her reluctantly.

When Hermione rounded the corner and was out of view she broke into a run, not knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to run. Faster and faster she pumped her legs as they took her where ever they wanted to. Soon she was no longer flying past bewildered students and shops, but past houses and their bewildered residents.

She stopped and took a deep breath looking around at the abandoned street that she was on. For no reason at all she feel to her knees and started to cry. What was wrong with her? What was she missing? Why did she feel like everything was fake, nothing seemed real? Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up. These arms felt familiar, but by the time she had cleared her eyes of tears and looked around all she saw was the empty street.

Slowly she walked back through the streets and to the part of Hogsmead that was laden with people and shopping bags. Her feet dragged as she made her way to her three friends that watched her in confusion.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" Harry asked worried.

"No, I just don't feel like shopping any more," her voice was built up with sadness, but no tears escaped her eyes. Not this time.

"Ok, well let's go get butterbeers." Ron said and this time held Hermione's hand. She didn't pull away, but instead gave a weak smile.

She would find out what she was doing living this lie, but for now she would just play along. Hermione wanted to find out the truth, and she wanted to find out what was missing. After leaving Hogsmead, Ron gave her a shy kiss on the cheek before she went back up to bed. Closing her eyes she fell onto her bed thinking about the strong arms that made her feel whole and safe. With this last thought she drifted into a sleep full of memories that she had forgotten, and wouldn't remember in the morning.

**a/n Ok, how did you like this chapter? Review and tell me what you thought. Don't worry Michael will ask again! Or maybe that is something to worry about…**


	20. How are you feeling?

**a/n When Hermione was lying on her bed, she was dreaming about Draco's arms. When she was in Hogsmead, she felt Draco's arms. Just thought I should clear that up. Now, on with the story! Oh and Hermione doesn't know what her relationship with Ron is, she is just a little confused!**

Hermione's eyes fluttered a little as she woke up, sunlight entered her window and she sighed. No, for once in her life Hermione didn't feel like studying. In fact she felt like going out onto the grounds and doing nothing. She got dressed and grabbed a cloak and walked out to the lake.

Lying against a tree Hermione closed her eyes letting the sun hit her eye lids. She listened to the sounds all around her, smiling for the first time since she had gotten back to the school. Suddenly the smile turned into a frown as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Michael standing over her smiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Great and you?" Hermione said to be conversational. What was his problem? Didn't he understand that she didn't want to go out with him?

"I was just wondering, would you like to…" He was cut off my Ron stomping over.

"Hey Hermione, how are you feeling today?" He asked, what was with people asking her how she was feeling?

"Great and you?" She asked him, and he liked Michael ignored her question.

"I was thinking, we have been friends for a long time. Hermione, will you…" But Ron was cut off by Malfoy coming over; he shot looks at Michael and Ron before smiling at Hermione.

"Hey, how are you f…" He was cut of by Hermione though.

"I'm feeling fine! Why is everyone asking me if I feel ok? I feel FINE!" Hermione shouted looking daggers at the three boys.

"We are just worried about you Hermione," Ron said looking at her sadly.

"That is nice, but I don't need to be asked three times in a row!" Hermione said calming down slightly. With that she stomped off leaving all three boys alone by the lake.

After his encounter with Hermione, Draco decided to go to the library to look up anything that could help Hermione remember him. All he found was a tiny section in one book that said the two people needed a very strong bond and to share a unique magical happening. What ever that meant, Draco had no idea. Finally he found himself day dreaming about Hermione.

About how her honey brown eyes would light up every time she saw him or something she liked. How a smile always seemed to play at her rose petal lips. Her hair cascaded down her back in relaxed curls. How her laugh seemed to bring the room to life and how everything seemed so much brighter with her in his arms. Oh, and who could forget there kisses, like magic! Every time their lips touched a soft radiance of pure light seemed to engulf them, probably some sort of ancient magic. Draco thought yawning.

Just as he was about to close his eyes he stood up abruptly. The kiss, a unique magical happening! That was it! All he needed to do to get Hermione to remember was to kiss her! It seemed all too easy, but that didn't matter. He would get Hermione back; he could get her to remember!

Like lightening he bolted out of the library in search of Hermione. Desperately he searched high and low for her. She wasn't in the great hall, of Gryffindor tower, not in the library, or out on the lake. Potter and Weasley hadn't seen her all morning except for the one time by the lake. She had just disappeared.

**What Draco didn't know…**

After Hermione had left the lake someone had followed her. Fuming about how stupid boys could be she mad her way to the library, but she never got there. Suddenly a strong arm gripped her shoulder and she turned around to see Michael.

"Oh hey," she said turning to face him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had thought about being my girlfriend," he said looking at her hopefully. She sighed looking at the boy in front of her.

"Listen Michael, you're nice and everything, but you're just not my type," she said looking him in the eyes. Something dark and foreboding flashed through them and Hermione shivered.

"Really? That is too bad, we could have been powerful. Me, the new Dark Lord with you at my side. Pity really to waste such talent, but what's done is done. I can't allow Dumbledore to use your talent now can I?" He laughed a cold evil laugh and grabbed Hermione by the arm. "I guess I'll just have t take you with me and let my Death Eaters have fun with you." Hermione let out a scream that wasn't heard; laughing again Michael dragged her out to the Forbidden forest and disapperated to meet his Death Eaters.

**a/n Ok, here is the twentieth chapter. I never thought I'd make it this far, but I did! Tell me what you think, and I'll start writing the next chapter!**


	21. Voldemort's powers and bottle cap

**a/n Ok, for those of you who haven't noticed I started a new story. Please don't get mad at me, because of the story I cleared my mind and am now ready to continue with this story. It is still my main priority, and then comes Falling For You. You have nothing to fear, because there is no way I will abandon this story.**

Hermione woke up with rain falling down onto her face. Immediately she reached into her pocket for the bottle cap Pot Key that Harry had given her for safe keeping. It wasn't there. Sitting up slowly she realized that she was in the middle of the clearing where the last battle had taken place. There was a knot of Death Eaters in the center where burnt ground marked where Voldemort had fallen.

Keeping as silent as he could, so as not to draw attention to herself, Hermione crawled towards the trees. If only she could reach the trees, then she could make a run for it and find her way back to Hogwarts. Someone had to be warned about the threat of a new Dark Lord. But as soon as she stood up a twig cracked and every head turned around to face her.

"So, trying to escape are we?" Michael came strolling out from the center of the Death Eaters. He was in a long black robe and his eyes gleamed with malice. "We can't have that now can we boys?" He laughed and it spiraled from tree to tree, all the birds had stopped chirping. "Grab her and bring her here, she may want to know what we're up to. I mean come on. Who is she going to tell?"

Two Death Eaters broke away from the group and grabbed her by the arm. They roughly pulled her so that she was standing on either side of them as Michael stood in the middle next to the burnt ground.

"Now, as I was saying. My father knew that there was a chance that something would go wrong, and incase it did he left me with some back up power. Just before he died, he produced a Power Orb. This allowed him to put all of his power within the orb before he died. It allows only those worthy of its powers to take from it. When I open it, I will have all my father's power including my own." An evil smile set upon his mouth and Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

Draco was busy trying to figure out where Hermione had gone when something gleamed in the fire light. Going over to it he saw it was a tiny bottle cap. Raising his eye brow he picked it up and flipped it over. He was just about to chuck it out when he heard a voice behind him.

"Malfoy have you found her?" He turned around to see a worn out Ginny Weasley in front of him.

"No, I haven't found anything yet. I'll keep looking for a bit longer, you go get some sleep." With out another word he swept out of the room and out onto the castle grounds, which were soaked with rain. He needed to go for a walk and clear his mind, taking a deep breath he stepped into the Forbidden forest and walked in a ways.

A rain drop fell onto his hand and he went brush it away, but never managed to. He realized that he was still holding the bottle cap in his hand. Draco lifted up and looked at it, suddenly there was a jerk behind his navel and he was being lifted away.

He looked around and realized that he was by the edge of a clearing. He wasn't alone though; in the middle of the clearing was a group of Death Eaters, Michael and Hermione. His heart leaped at the sight over Hermione, she was alright, well not alright, but not hurt and alive.

Even though all he wanted to do was grab Hermione and pull her into his arms, he knew that if he wanted to get them both out alive that he had to stay back so no one knew he was there.

Hermione looked at Michael in fear as he reached for the bubble and touched it with both hands. A large electric jolt burst through the bubble and into his hands causing him to fly backwards, He frowned for a second before smiling evilly at the Death Eaters. They all started clapping and he grinned at them, even the two that were supposed to be holding onto her clapped. Taking this as her one chance to get away Hermione made a run for the trees.

"No, leave her. There is no way she can get out of this forest alive!" She heard Michael say as she ran into the thick shelter of the surrounding trees. Taking a deep breath she sat down by a tree trunk and waited silently for them to disappear.

Draco looked at the spot where Hermione had disappeared and marked it. Michael didn't seem to care. He could have sworn that Michael's eyes looked in his direction, but Draco knew they couldn't have. Watching in horror he saw them use water proof fire, but it was black and Draco knew it would burn the trees. They sent it flying all around the trees, before disaperating. Frowning Draco walked out into the clearing and looked at the small orb in the center of it. He was about to reach out and touch it when Hermione came stumbling into the clearing.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She said looking at him.

"Everyone was worried about you, they didn't know what happened," he said looking her in the eyes.

"How did you get here?"

"I found a bottle cap on the ground and it turned out to be a Port Key," he looked to see what her reaction would be.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Hermione," Draco said walking over to her. She looked up at him in confusion and blinked. With out hesitating Draco put his arms around her and drew her close to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked even more confused. Draco smiled slightly and lowered his lips about to kiss her.

**a/n What will happed next? Review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Man that girl can hit and the kiss

**a/n Where I left off, Draco was about to kiss Hermione…**

_"What are you doing?" She asked even more confused. Draco smiled slightly and lowered his lips about to kiss her._

A sudden crack made him pull back suddenly and he looked up to see Michael standing in the middle of the clearing grinning at them. Draco felt his heart lurch and realized that it wasn't just his imagination that Michael had looked over at him.

"I thought I saw you Draco, what come to give the Mudblood back her memory? Well I can't have that now can I?" Michael's grin widened.

"Why did you take her?" Draco demanded his gaze fell onto Michael who flinched a little.

"I couldn't have her running around on me could I Draco? How about I give you a deal, you join me and forget the girl. We will be just like our fathers, only stronger and fiercer." He looked expectantly at Draco.

"Why, should I join you? I am a Malfoy and bow down to no one. You think I would be you obedient little dog? Your father obviously didn't think that you were worthy enough to control his powers." Michael looked threateningly at Draco.

"How do you know that?" His voice was a low hiss.

"If you had taken the powers out of the Power orb the orb would have disappeared. It seems to me that the orb is still there."

"You won't tell the others, will you?" Michael asked sounding feeble.

"Of course not, for a price." Draco smirked at Michael and Michael narrowed his eyes.

"What would that be?"

"When you take over, I get half," Michael grinned evilly again.

"How about I make us partners and you get half of what I take over too." Grinning two boys shook hands on the deal.

Meanwhile Hermione was looking on with wide eyes. Malfoy had just become the partner of the new Dark Lord! He had been about to kiss her… And what was it with getting her memories back? She had been about to run into the woods when Michael disaperated and Draco turned back around.

"Sorry about that," he said looking at her softly. "But I had to say something to get him away."

"I honestly don't understand you Malfoy," Hermione said looking at him with obvious confusion.

"Then we're even because I don't understand you either," she rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" He asked catching her arm.

"Back to Hogwarts," she said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"But you can't," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not? Are you going to stop me?" Hermione said willing to fight.

"No, it is just I was wondering if you would rather take a Port Key then walk." He grinned and Hermione blushed.

"Fine," she said touching the bottle cap in his outstretched hand. "We need to tell Dumbledore about the fire," she said right before they were whisked off.

When they arrived Harry ran out to meet them, he grabbed Hermione into a wide hug. Then he shook hands with Malfoy, much to Hermione's surprise.

"I'll go tell Dumbledore that the woods are on fire," he said and ran back up to the castle, but not before sharing a meaningful glance with Malfoy.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked once Harry was out of ear shot.

Draco looked at Hermione nervously and smiled an actual smile. "This," he said and pulled her into a kiss.

A soft glow wrapped its arms around the two as Hermione instinctively kissed back. For some reason it felt like she had kissed him before. As the kiss grew longer the light became so intense that it clouded the view of the two. Finally it died down and Draco let go of Hermione and looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" He asked her, but was not prepared for the answer.

BAM!

Her fist met with his jaw and he fell to the ground. He looked up just in time to see Hermione stalk off. Draco's heart sank, did the kiss not work? It seemed like it was back to the drawing boards for him.

Dutifully he got up gently touching his bruised jaw. Suddenly Harry was next to him, helping him back to the castle.

"Well you tried," he said helping him onto a bed in the Hospital wing.

"Next time I need to try harder," he said anger glinting in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, just take your time," Harry said looking at the distressed boy in front of him.

Ron came into the Hospital wing with anger glinting in his eyes. He looked at Harry, then at Draco.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione?" He yelled at him.

"What I didn't do anything," Draco looked at him confused.

"She ran into the common room crying, she wouldn't talk to me, or Ginny. The only thing we hear of her was Malfoy," Draco looked at Harry perplexed.

"I think I should go talk to her," he said and left with Ron while Draco made sure his jaw wasn't broke.

_Man that girl can hit,_ he thought as he lay back on the bed day dreaming about Hermione.

**a/n Did the kiss work? Yes or no? Tell me what you think, and thank you everyone for the reviews. I know this chapter was short, but the next one is going to be longer… I hope.**


	23. Harry's talk and he never said love

**a/n Thank you for the reviews. Here we will find out whether or not the kiss worked. Enjoy.**

All of Hermione's memories seemed to come back at her the moment Draco's lips touched hers. The light that had consumed them seemed to have driven away the fog that had hidden her memories from her. Her memories came back to her, along with her pain, and sadness. She stumbled back from Draco and punched him.

How could she have forgotten everything that had happened? Tears fell down her eyes as Draco looked up at her in confusion. He didn't remember. How could he have forgotten so easily what he had done to her? Did he think that she would forgive her? No, she could tell by the look in his eyes, he had forgotten what he had done to her. He had forgotten that he had left her, and that he had made her choose between him and Harry.

She ran to Gryffindor tower as silent tears stole down her face. She couldn't handle looking at him now. Maybe later she would be able to, but not now.

When she got up to Gryffindor tower Ron and Ginny were sitting at one of the tables. They looked up as she burst through the door.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted as he got up and hugged her. "What is wrong?" He asked seeing the tears on her face.

"Malfoy," was all she choked out before her tears over took her again and she ran up to the girl dormitories.

She heard Ron storm out of the common room, but ignored it. She buried her head into her pillow and cried. Eventually Hermione fell into a sleep full of all of her hurt and pain.

When she woke up it was a little later in the day. There were no tears left to cry, all there was left was emptiness. Absolutely no feelings, she felt like a balloon pumped full of air and slowly deflating. Getting up she walked out of her room, and out of the common room. She needed to be somewhere where she could just sit and think. Immediately the astronomy tower came into her head and she set off.

After Harry had left to go talk to Hermione, Ron just stood there frowning at Draco. Finally after ten minutes of just staring at each other Ron snapped.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" He asked again and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to her, all I did was try to get her memory back," at this Ron fumed.

"She is fine with her memory missing," Draco looked at him unflinchingly.

"You just like it because you get another chance with her." At this Ron's mouth opened and closed. "Did you think that maybe she would be happier with her memory back?" Draco questioned him.

"Did you ever think that Hermione would be happier with out her memory back? I mean then she would remember what you did," Draco looked at him confused.

"What did I do?"

"You mean you don't remember? You made her choose between you and Harry, and then when she chose Harry you left. Harry had to pick her up and carry her into the common room because she was crying so hard." It was Draco's turn to open then close his mouth. He had forgotten what he had done it the rush to Hermione's memory back. How could he have forgotten?

Hermione sat with her back to the door as she looked out over the darkening grounds of Hogwarts. The wind blew softly through her hair as she fought to keep her eyes open. If she closed them she knew that she would see Draco in her mind's eye. He was the last person that she wanted to see at the moment.

"Hey Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry came and sat down next to her. She looked at him with solemn eyes.

"I need time to think," she said turning away from him.

"Think about what? About Draco?" Hermione sighed and kept her face turned away from Harry. She couldn't be brave like he was, she couldn't be strong, and he was a true Gryffindor and her? Sometimes Hermione thought she was barely even a witch.

"I remember everything," was all she said.

"That is great, why do you need to think then?" Draco must not have told him, she thought. Duh Draco didn't tell him! He himself forgot!

"Draco didn't tell you about what happened did he?" When he looked at her confused she continued. "He asked me to choose, he asked me to choose you or him. I wanted to fight with you in the last battle, so I chose you, but he didn't except my decision. He just left me, right before the last battle." Harry stayed silent for a time.

"So that is why you were crying in the hallway when I picked you up and carried you in?" He said a last and Hermione nodded. "I'm not saying what he did was right, but did you ask him why he asked you to choose?"

"I don't care; all I care about is that he shouldn't have asked me to choose between him and my friends! You guys would never have asked me to choose you or him." Harry looked at her sadly.

"Ok, but you are going to have to talk to him eventually," Hermione nodded and watched Harry walk off.

Draco waited around the Hospital wing until Harry came back. By the sad look on Harry's face Draco assumed that he had talked to Hermione.

"What happened?" Draco asked looking at Harry demanding answers.

"She remembers, and she doesn't want to talk to you. She said that you had no right asking her to choose me or you and then walk away when you didn't get the answer you wanted." Draco put his head into his hands and moaned.

"I screwed up big time," he said with his head still in his hands.

"You know she is up in the astronomy tower," Draco looked up to see Harry with an evil look on his face.

"You weren't supposed to tell me were you?" He asked grinning.

"Well, she never told me not to tell you," he shrugged. "Just hurry up before she leaves." Draco jumped up and hurried out the door.

Hermione felt someone sit down next to her, but didn't turn around. It was obviously Harry back again to talk to her. All she wanted to do was think, but no one respected that.

"What do you want Harry?" She asked, but no one answered. "Harry?" She turned around and came face to face with the one person that she didn't want to see. "Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth.

Draco looked at the angel in front of him with a heavy heart. She was back to calling him Malfoy, he had definitely screwed up this time.

"Hermione," he said causing her to turn away from him. "We need to talk," she didn't answer. "Please, just talk to me!" He begged, which was so unlike him that Hermione turned and faced him.

"Why? Do you have anything left to say to me? I know when a relationship is over Malfoy, you don't have to explain anything to me," she stood up and walked away. This time though Draco wasn't going to just let her leave.

He ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "I don't want this relationship to be over," he said searching her face for her reaction.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," she said trying to tug away.

"I was upset, what I did was wrong I know that. But I didn't want you to die, I was being selfish because…" He cut himself off hoping that Hermione would try and brake away again. This time Hermione stayed still and watched him intently.

"Because why?" She asked looking up into his eyes. Hermione was begging and pleading that he was going to say that he loved her. She wanted him to say that he loved her. Please, please have him say that he loved her.

"Because I like you a lot Hermione, and I want to see where this relationship will end up," he knew he sounded lame. Hermione looked at him with a sinking heart, he didn't love her. He just cared about her, and wanted to see what would happen.

"I need some time to think," was all she said before walking away. This time Draco let her.

Anger flared in his eyes as he went into the forest. There was no way he was going to be able to think in the school. He took out the bottle cap once he was a good ways into the forest and was whisked away to the clearing. At the clearing he looked around and made sure that no one was near him.

Why didn't Hermione want to be with him? Why did she need time to think? He knew it was because he hadn't told her that he loved her. He had sworn to himself that he would tell her he loved her, but he didn't. He was afraid that she wouldn't love him back.

Sighing he looked around and saw the orb and walked over to it, the light that was issuing from it seemed glow brighter as he stepped nearer to it.

Hermione lay down in her bed thinking. She loved Draco, and damn it if she had ever let anything get in her way before! Running down the stairs two at a time she went in search for him. If it was the last thing she did, Hermione was going to tell Draco how she felt.

Draco reached out and touched the floating orb. A small bolt of electricity made its way from the orb and through his body. Slowly the orb began to shrink until it disappeared all together. Draco looked at his hands in wonder; he had just gotten the Dark Lord's power.

**a/n How did you like this chapter? A little twist wasn't it? Tell me what you thought about. Sorry I would have had it out sooner, but my dad shut the computer off on me and the file didn't save!**


	24. Draco's dilemma and Ron's solution

**a/n Thank you for the reviews. Here is the 24 chapter. I never thought that I would make it this far.**

Hermione ran out to the forest just as Draco came back. She smiled as he stumbled out of the forest.

"Draco! I've been looking every where for you, where have you been?" He looked up at her confused.

"Why were you looking for me?" He asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've been thinking and I decided that I'm sick of thinking. I'm just going to do what I feel like doing." At this he smiled at her.

"Oh, and what do you feel like doing?" She pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips.

His arms made their way around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss a sharp zap of electricity made them pull apart.

"What was that?" Hermione asked confused.

"I have to go," Draco said and he ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. He had to talk to Harry about this; he would know what to do.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Who cares? I need to talk to Harry Potter! Please," he added as a second thought.

"Ok, I'll see if he is in here, but next time have the password." Moments later Harry was through the portrait hole staring at Draco.

"I don't know who to explain this, but the Dark Lord left some of his powers behind for his successor. The only problem is that his successor couldn't obtain his powers, but some how I did. Now I just kissed Hermione and an electric zap made us pull apart. What is happening?" He looked pleadingly up at Harry who frowned slightly.

"Well Voldemort's powers should be like him, so the shun love. You love Hermione, so whenever you touch her the power should react. There might be a way to change it though, so that Voldemort's power feeds off of love instead."

"How, I never wanted this power in the first place! All I wanted was Hermione!" Draco said in frustration.

"All you have to do is tell Hermione you love her, and then the love that you two share should turn around Voldemort's power so it feeds off of love." Harry concluded. **(a/n you know how Harry has to defeat the Dark Lord with love? Well he knows everything about love because he had to master his weapon. I just thought you should know in case you were wondering why Harry knew all of this.)**

"Easy," Draco said jumping up.

"No, not easy," Harry said and he gave Draco a sad smile. "You see Voldemort's power will restrict your throat so that every time you try to say 'I love you' to Hermione, you won't be able to say it." Draco scowled and sat back down.

"Then how am I going to say I 'love you' to Hermione?" They had reached the dilemma.

"I don't know, but I'll find out. I have a bunch of ancient books on the power of love and hate. Maybe I could find a way to freeze Voldemort's power just long enough for you to tell Hermione that you love her." Draco nodded and smiled at Harry.

"You know Potter, you're not that bad," Harry smiled at him.

"You're not that bad either Malfoy," Draco smiled back at him.

**Mean while... Inside Gryffindor tower…**

Ron lay idly on the bed waiting for Harry to get back from talk with Malfoy. It seemed that everyone was spending a lot of time with Malfoy. He even had Hermione, wasn't that enough? He took her away form him, and now he was taking his friends too? What next his family?

"Having Malfoy troubles?" A creepy voice asked form the corner.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ron looked up and saw Michael. "Aren't you supposed to be the new Dark Lord? What are you doing here?"

"I have a little problem; you see Malfoy has gotten a hold of my father's powers. Now he is at risk of over taking me as the new Dark Lord. Technically I'm not in the school this in front of you is just a reflection of me. I need someone to let in into the school so I can take Malfoy. See if you let me in, I'll take him and you won't have to worry about him any more." Ron smiled a little, and it bordered on being evil.

"You won't hurt anyone will you?" Michael shook his head.

"Of course not," Ron frowned a bit.

"Ok, when do you want me to open the doors?"

"Midnight," he said in a low voice before the reflection disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Ron lay back on the bed with a huge grin plastered to his face. He didn't have to worry about Malfoy any more. Just then Harry walked in deep in thought.

"Hey Ron, why are you so happy?" Harry said catching sight of Ron's big grin.

"Nothing mate, nothing at all. Hey you want to play chess?"

"No, I have to look something up for Draco," then he sighed as he saw Ron's grin begin to fade. "Ok, but only one round." Smiling again Ron set up the chess board. Everything was going his way.

"Draco, what is wrong? Why did you have to leave?" Hermione asked the minute Draco reappeared.

"I had to go talk to Harry. You know that Power orb that held the Dark Lord's power?" She nodded vigorously. Sighing Draco told her everything that happened, and what Harry said. He half expected her to jump up and run away from him. But she didn't, instead she smiled at him sadly and wrapped her arms around him.

Draco sighed in content as he held Hermione in his arms. He wanted so much at that moment to say that he loved her, but he couldn't. Instead he steeled on pulling her closer to him and hiding his face in her hair. Eventually he would tell her how he felt.

**a/n I decided to give you guys a break and not end on a cliff hanger. What did you think about the chapter? Another twist with Ron and everything right? Don't worry Ron isn't evil, he just think he is protecting everyone by doing what he is doing. Tell me what you thought!**


	25. Midnight and captures

**a/n Ok, here is chapter 25! Yeah! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter.**

Harry looked sleepily at the clock, it was almost midnight. He sat up on his bed reading through all of the books that Dumbledore had given him on love and hate. So far not one book had mentioned a way to help Draco convert Voldemort's powers to good. Sighing he watched as Ron got up mumbling something about going to the bathroom and leaving through the door.

He couldn't give up, for some reason he had a feeling that he should find what he needed tonight. Harry closed the book entitled _Love and Hate_ and opened a medium sized leather bound book with no title. Lazily he read the first paragraph and jumped up smiling. Quickly he skipped the forward and started reading the contents greedily. He had found a way to help Draco.

Ron had told Harry that he was going to the bathroom, but of course he wasn't. It was seven minutes to midnight and he had to open the doors for Michael. Quickly he ran down the stairs and to the large oak doors. He had a feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. Shaking his head he grabbed the large brass handle.

"Ron?" He turned around to see Hermione standing on the foot of the great stairs.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and she smiled slightly.

"I was talking to Draco," Ron scowled, causing her to frown at him. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was just going to go for a walk, I need to clear my head," Hermione's frown deepened.

"We aren't allowed out on the grounds this late," his face became red.

"Oh, I didn't know," he lied through clenched teeth.

"Hermione!" They both turned around to see Draco coming up the stairs.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked scowling.

"I needed to give Hermione a message for Harry," Ron winced when Malfoy said 'Harry.' "What are you doing Weasley?"

"I was going to go for a walk," Ron muttered.

A clock some where in the castle began to strike midnight. Ron looked around widely and put his had back on the brass door.

"Weasley, you aren't allowed to open the door," Malfoy said to him looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah Ron, don't open the door. You have no clue what could be out there, no that…" But she was cut off as Ron swung opened the door and Michael walked through smiling.

"Ah thank you very much Ron," he raised his wand and stunned him. Then he turned and smiled at Draco and Hermione. "What a help he has been, he even got you two down here and ready for me."

"Michael, I thought we were partners," Draco said looking at the boy in front of him.

"Yes, but that was before you got my father's powers," Hermione stood there seemingly frozen to the spot. While Michael was going on about the Death Eaters and what not Draco turned to Hermione.

"Hermione run!" Draco whispered urgently, Hermione nodded and her feet seemed to come unglued to the floor.

"What about you?" She asked and he blinked.

"Just go Hermione!" He hissed.

"Not with out you," she said stubbornly and Draco silently cursed her for being a Gryffindor.

"Go now! I can take care of myself," he gave her a little shove and turned her back to Michael who was finishing up his little speech.

Draco grew angry when he felt Hermione's shoulder brush against his as she took her spot next to him. He turned and looked at her and she glared angrily at him. Suddenly he felt relieved that she was with him, although he would prefer it if she was in bed safe and sound. This time he silently cursed Weasley for being so stupid.

"So I decided to take both of you with me and kill you in front of the Death Eaters, since Hermione has escaped me and Draco has my father's powers," Michael concluded and both of them blinked at him in confusion.

"Not without a fight!" Draco shouted.

"Oh, are you sure you would fight me? If you do, you might just end up hitting Hermione," Michael jerked his wand violently and Hermione went flying into his out stretched arms.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Have you not heard a word of what I just said? She and you have everything to do with it. She escaped and made me look like a fool. You have gotten my father's powers and made me look like a fool. You are the fool Draco; you are the one who has fallen for a Mudblood!" Draco's anger grew when Michael called Hermione a Mudblood. He had no right to call her that, she was so pure and innocent.

"What do you want?" Draco asked eyes narrowed.

"You come with me, and maybe I'll spare her," Draco sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Michael grabbed Draco and brought him into the forest before dissaperating to his Death Eaters.

Moments later Harry ran down the stair case smiling broadly. He had found a way to help Draco tell Hermione that he loved her. Frowning he turned around and noticed the muddy foot pints and an unconscious Ron by the open doors. What was he going to do?

**a/n Ok, what did you think? I hope you liked it!**


	26. Hurry, before it is too late

**a/n Ok thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm so happy people like my story! And just to clear something up, at the end of the last chapter I said Michael dragged them into the forest and then apperated, Michael can apperate in the castle.**

"Hermione!" Draco shouted and went over to her hunched figure that was lying on the ground. After Michael had apperated them to the clearing he had thrown her to the ground. "Hermione!" Draco said louder, but to know avail, she had hit her head on something and was out cold.

"What your love will not wake up?" Draco turned around and saw Bellatrix Lestrange grinning at him.

"No she isn't _Aunt _Bella," Draco said _aunt _with loathing dripping from the word.

"Oh, what a pity, I had hoped to finish her off myself," then an idea popped into Draco's head.

"Aunt Bella," he said this time no loathing covered the word aunt. "Did Michael tell you he received the Dark Lord/s powers?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, indeed he did why?" Draco smirked.

"Well he lied. You know how he went on about how the Dark Lord left his powers to the one who was deemed worthy? Well it turns out that it wasn't Michael. You've learned about Power Orbs. Did it disappear after he touched it?" Her face paled.

"No, no it did not, but it is not here now. Who has taken the powers?" She looked at him, she had so faithful to the Dark Lord it made him sick. She would only serve the one with his powers though, and that could work to his advantage.

"Why do you think Michael wants to kill me?" Bellatrix stared at him.

"You?" Her voice was low and fearful.

"Yes me," Draco drawled smirking at his aunt's reaction.

"But how? No… it can not be so… It can't be… how…" was all she could say and suddenly Michael was back.

"Bellatrix, do you think he speaks the truth? Get ready, the others are coming," Draco cursed as Bellatrix removed the confusion from her face and made a circle around Michael with the others.

"My Lord," the said kissing Michael's robes, Draco felt like being sick again.

"Look what I have found, a Mudblood and a traitor who loves the Mudblood. What shall we do with them?" Draco's eyes narrowed at him and he heard Hermione stir.

"Leave her out of it!" Draco said standing up. "It is me you want to face, how about a one on one?" Draco smirked as fear flitted through Michael's face, he would look like a coward if he backed down, but he would die because Draco had the Dark Lord's powers.

"Fine, stand back while I finish him off," the way cleared for Draco and immediately closed around him again as soon as Draco was in the center.

Before Draco had time to raise his wand a flash of green light went sailing at him. Casually he side stepped it and grinned at Michael.

"Cheating are we?" He asked before casually raising his wand.

There were hisses all around the circle and Michael began firing one curse after another at him. Draco dodged them all, soon Michael was beginning to tire and Draco could feel tiredness begin to wear him down. One time he wasn't quick enough and curses hit his leg causing a cut to appear and Draco to wince in pain.

Suddenly a group of the Order of the Phoenix came bursting into the clearing, Harry at their lead. It seemed that he had suspected what had happened and when he woke Ron up his suspicions were confirmed. Now he had brought a rescue team. This was not the only good thing Draco saw, he also saw a fearful Hermione standing in the back watching on the scene. As the Death Eaters around Draco dispersed to fight their new found opponents, another curse hit Draco who hadn't been paying attention.

Draco turned his attention back to Michael.

Hermione saw a figure flit in the corner of her eye and saw Bellatrix Lestrange sneak behind a tree. Anger glinted in Hermione's eyes as she plunged into the forest after Bellatrix once again.

Trees flashed past Hermione as she followed the fleeting figure that was Bellatrix. Shadows cast upon her face giving her a dark look. It didn't matter if Harry wanted to kill her, she had claim now, after what Bellatrix had done to her.

Harry looked around in time to see Hermione crash into the trees after Bellatrix Lestrange. He grimaced, but knew that Hermione would kill her. It didn't matter any more, as long ass she was dead. He had after all killed Voldemort, his attention turned to Ron who was desperately fighting a few Death Eaters. Ron was trying to make up for his mistake. Harry grinned, he knew when they got back to the castle he would pay and Harry would love to see Hermione give him what he deserved. Then Harry looked at Draco, someone who he thought he had figured out, only to be proven wrong. He loved Hermione and he was currently fighting Michael when he could have taken control of the Death Eaters and killed them all. He shook his head before finding another Death Eater to face.

Draco blinked rapidly trying to get the sweat out of his eyes. Both he and Michael were tiered and bloody. Draco's leg was hard to stand on so it hampered him a lot when he tried to dodge curses. Michael had been hit by a few curses as well, and was in worse condition then Draco.

Draco knew that this would finish soon, one way or another. Shakily he held up his want ready to end it.

Hermione finally found Bellatrix; she was standing at the edge of a cliff. She turned around to see Hermione and laughed.

"It worked once with you, why can't it work again?" Bellatrix said laughing in her high pitched voice.

"Bye," Hermione said smiling and flung a curse at Bellatrix. She screamed and flew off the cliff's edge.

Hermione rushed to the side of the cliff and looked down. The fog cleared and Hermione saw Bellatrix's broken body on a ledge. Smiling at her victory Hermione began to run back through the forest, now that she knew the way. As she ran her heart beat faster, she had to get there in time, something whispered in her ear. _Hurry, hurry before it is too late!_ Complying Hermione's feet beat faster upon the leaf strewn ground. She had to get back before something happened. _Hurry…_ the voice repeated again. _Hurry, before it is too late…_

**a/n Ok, how did you like the chapter? Tell me what you liked! Thank you for sticking with the story this far!**


	27. I love you

**a/n Thanks for all of the reviews! I won't keep you waiting; I know many of you skip my blabbering. Oh, and I was in fact thinking of Pocahontas when I wrote that Hermione was running! Enjoy!**

Draco and Michael said the killing curse at the same time. Concentrating all his last efforts Draco forced his jet of light closer and closer to Michael. Gasping his breath, Draco thought of the one thing that had kept him going this far: Hermione. With a sudden burst of strength Michael fell to the ground dead. Draco dropped to the ground; his legs no longer had the strength to support him.

At seeing their leader defeated, the Death Eaters apperated in fear of the Order. Harry ran over to Draco and looked at his new found friend.

"Draco, you've lost a lot of blood, I don't think we can get you back to the castle in time." Harry said looking down at the boy. **(Don't stop reading; and don't hate me!)**

"Hermione," he gasped and Harry looked around.

"She isn't here," he said and watched Draco nod weakly.

"She'll be here," Harry looked down hesitantly at Draco, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead he went on, "Harry, have you found a way I can tell Hermione how I feel?" Harry smiled a ghost of a smile and nodded.

They were both unaware of the crowd that had gathered around them in a hush. The only sound that seemed to be heard was the ragged breathing of Draco.

Hermione beat her legs faster and faster, something was wrong. She could feel it, something was very wrong.

"Please, help me," he said and Harry nodded.

Pulling out his wand he laid it over Draco's heart. "This will only last a little while. If Voldemort's powers become good then…" He was cut by Draco giving him a look. "Fine," he muttered thinking about how bossy Draco was even when he was on his death bed.

Faster and faster Hermione ran. She felt like she was going to pass out. _Not yet_, she told herself. She kept on running.

"_Powers of the heart, hear my words and let thy self speak true_," Harry murmured tapping Draco lightly over the heart.

Hermione pumped her legs harder, and tears began to build up in her eyes. She couldn't be late. She couldn't be late.

A light wrapped Draco in its arms and he sighed; now all he had to do was wait. Hermione would come he knew it.

Hermione sighed in relief as she reached the clearing. But soon those sighs turned to sobs as she ran through the crowd and to the center. Draco lay bleeding and Harry sitting over him.

"Draco," she cried throwing herself down next to him and looking into his eyes.

"I knew you would come," he whispered and tears trickled from Hermione's eyes.

"Draco, please don't leave me," but he just smiled at her.

"Hermione, I love you," tears slid down Hermione's cheek.

"I love you too Draco," her tears slid onto his face as she kissed him.

Tow separate lights wrapped the two lovers within their grasps. One light changed Voldemort's powers to good. The other tangled Hermione and Draco up in it's wed, hiding them from view from the on lookers.

The truest kiss they ever shared lasted only minutes. But it seemed like forever the light had wrapped the two in its grasp. Soon the light disappeared leaving the others to see what had happened…

**a/n Hmmm…. What happened? Any guesses? I already know, but I'm not telling you! Tell me what you think! Don't hate me either…..**


	28. Power of love

**a/n I know that many of you probably want to strangle me, but keep reading and see what happens. I beg you. Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going! Enjoy!**

_Soon the light disappeared leaving the others to see what had happened…_

There in the center of the circle was Draco wrapped in the arms of Hermione. Everyone stared at them in chock, Draco was completely healed, and breathing gently, asleep in Hermione's arms. Harry's face broke into a grin, and he lightly placed his had on Hermione's shoulder.

"The power of love at its finest," he whispered into her ear, and Hermione grinned to. "Come on, I'll apperate him back to the castle, he still needs a blood replenishing potion." Hermione nodded and watched as Harry grabbed Draco's arm and apperated with him. She soon followed.

Hermione rushed into the Hospital wing and looked around for Madame Pomfery. It had taken her a while to get to the Hospital wing, on account of the swarm of people patting her on the back and wanting to talk to her.

"Madame Pomfery!" She said upon seeing the nurse coming out of her office. "How is he doing? Where is he? Has he woken up yet?"

"Calm down dear girl, who are you talking about?" The nurse asked politely.

"Draco," Hermione said and the nurse smiled sweetly at her.

"He is doing fine, and he is over there," she pointed to a bed on the other side of the room. "No he hasn't woken up yet, but don't you wake him," she fixed Hermione with a stern glare.

"Of course not," Hermione said as she hurried over to Draco, Harry was sitting next to his bed already.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said smiling. "He hasn't woken up yet, but Madame Pomfery said he'd be fine."

"I know, I just spoke to her," Harry nodded and gestured to a seat on the other side of the bed.

She looked at Draco's sleeping face and smiled. He was going to be alright, she had gotten there in time.

While they waited for Draco to wake up Hermione made idle conversation with Harry. Harry explained to Hermione everything that had happened and why Draco had never told her he loved her before. She took this all in without and nodded her head as Harry finished up the story with the spell he had used.

"If you don't mind Harry, I'd like to read those books," this made Harry grin.

"Of course you can Hermione; I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione sank back into the chair, her hand in Draco's.

"Mr. Potter, there is a feast downstairs and you and Miss Granger have been asked to come down," Madame Pomfery said gliding over to them.

"Alright," Harry said turning to Hermione. "Do you want to go?"

"No, I think I'd like to stay here," Harry nodded; he had been expecting that answer. Without another word he turned around and walked out of the Hospital wing, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione yawned and crawled up into the bed next to Draco. The last thing she heard was his beating heart, before she fell into a deep sleep.

Draco had remembered the light, but that was it and Hermione's face of course. That was the last ting he had seen before he had fallen asleep. He knew he needed his sleep, but he wouldn't let him sleep long. Tiredly he opened his eyes to see an angel resting lightly in his chest.

Her hair was fanned out along his chest and it was soft to the touch as he twirled one around his finger. He smiled as he saw Hermione's face come into focus. She was breathing gently and seemed at peace with the world. Draco sighed contently and placed and arm around her before falling back to sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a warm arm wrapped around her. She smiled and dug her face into the crook of Draco's neck. At the moment Hermione didn't want to wake up. She felt the arm tighten around her and looked up into depths of swirling gray.

"Draco," she whispered and he smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Hey," he said smiling into her hair.

Hermione looked back up into his eyes and tears leaked out. Gently Draco brought his hand up and wiped them away. "I thought I lost you," she said and he smiled down at her.

"Well you didn't, I'm right here in front of you," Hermione smiled and brought her lips to his. It wasn't a deep kiss, but one full of love and meaning.

Someone coughed behind them and Hermione looked around to see Harry smiling at them. "Hate to interrupt anything, but Madame Pomfery said that if Draco's up he needs his medicine."

Draco made a face and Hermione giggled. Slowly she extracted herself from Draco's embrace and stood up. Draco gave her a puppy dog face that said clearly 'don't make me take the medicine.'

"I have to go and get dressed," Hermione said kissing Draco on the forehead. "You be a good boy and take your medicine while I'm gone," Draco pouted and Hermione left laughing.

By the time Hermione had taken a shower and changed, she was rushing. She really wanted to see Draco and hated the fact that she had to leave him, but she had to take a shower and change. Running down he girl's staircase she saw Harry waiting for and smiled. The smile disappeared from her face though as she saw Ron standing next to him.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said grinning at her.

"Hi Harry," she replied turning her attention to Ron.

"I um…" he said as Harry nudged him in the back. "I just wanted to say that I'm… I'm sorry for letting Michael into the castle."

"Sorry? You let him come into the castle and KIDNAP ME!" She screamed at him and he flinched. Harry was hard pressed to keep his amusement from showing in his face.

"Yeah, but he promised he wouldn't…" But Hermione cut him off.

"HE PROMISED? SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER BELIEVED A PROMISE FROM THE DARK LORD? OR THE NEW DARK LORD? YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED HIM? OUT OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU'VE DONE RON, THIS IS THE STUPIDEST!" Hermione said and took a deep breath to clam herself. People were starting to poke their heads out from the dorms.

"You tell him Hermione!" Someone shouted and Hermione blushed deeply. She seemed to come to her senses and realize that this wasn't the place to yell at Ron.

"I can't do this right now," she said breathlessly. "I have to go see Draco, see you Harry," she said before disappearing out of the common room.

Harry looked at Ron and laughed at his flushed face. His face seemed to redder then his hair. Ron gave Harry a dirty look.

"Think that was funny do you?" He asked, going even redder.

His only answer was Harry having to lean against the wall for support as he continued to laugh. Soon he couldn't stand any longer from laughing so hard and fell to the ground, laughing at the look on Ron's face.

Hermione mean while skipped down to the Hospital wing, the only thing on her mind was Draco. Sighing happily she walked into the Hospital wing in time to see Draco swallow his medicine and shoot her a dirty look. Laughing at his sour look as he took another mouthful of medicine, Hermione walked over to him.

**a/n Ok, there is no cliff hanger in this chapter. I'll update soon! Tell me what you thought!**


	29. Visits, sleeping and fights

**a/n Thanks for the reviews. Blah, blah, blah… On with the story!**

Everything eventually quieted down in the castle. Though, Draco was still in the Hospital wing because Madame Pomfery wanted to keep a close eye on him. He had after all lost a lot of blood, and she didn't trust any way of healing unless it was hers.

Personally Hermione thought he was lucky to still be in the Hospital wing, because by the time everything was back in order the whole school knew about Hermione's and Draco's relationship. Whenever Hermione walked down the hall, all of the houses glared at her, even her fellow Gryffindors. With the exception of Ginny, Harry, Ron and Neville, of course. Hermione didn't spend much time with them though, she preferred to burry herself into books most of the time. She felt completely hated by everyone.

"Don't worry about them," Harry told her one time at lunch. "Soon they all will forget about it," but he seemed to doubt his own words.

"Maybe you should dump him," Ginny said to her. Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I will," she said jokingly and Ginny started to laugh to. Neither noticed the shadowy figure in the corner move away.

Ron didn't talk much, he was always sulking. Hermione didn't even have the heart to yell at him, he just looked so pathetic absorbed in self pity.

Hermione would go and visit Draco every day after lunch, but most of the time she came he was sleeping. She began to think that he was only pretending to sleep.

One Friday she had been a little early, and as she entered the Hospital wing she saw Draco sitting up laughing with one of his Slytherin friends. A few minutes later his friend left and Hermione watched as Draco took out some of his school work lazily. Trying to test her idea that he was fake sleeping, Hermione opened the hospital wing door and shut it loud enough for him to hear it.

Suddenly Draco took his things and shoved them under his bed. After a few minutes passed he carefully opened his eyes again and sighed before taking out his school work again. Hermione left and didn't visit him that day.

Soon Hermione's visits to Draco were becoming less and less, until finally she decided just not to go. It was obvious that Draco didn't want her to visit, so why would she bother? Her stomach seemed to have twisted into a knot and she felt overwhelming sadness. But she didn't cry she wouldn't let herself.

**Mean while with Draco…**

Madame Pomfery was annoying Draco to death. She would always make him drink these disgusting potions that made him want to gag. Then there was the fact that everyone in the school knew about him and Hermione.

She always came to visit, and at first Draco was really happy to see her. Then something happened that made him dread her visits. He was talking to his friend Todd, who came into visit him regularly when the topic turned to Hermione.

"She has been taking a lot of crap from everyone. She never raises her hand in class anymore and she is never with her friends," Draco looked at him in confusion.

"When did this happen? Why?" Todd just looked at him bewildered.

"You haven't noticed? Everyone is against you two being together, and so everyone is shinning her. She is always sad and depressed looking. Haven't you noticed?" Draco shook his head, and became so lost in thought that he didn't notice Todd leave.

Hermione was unhappy because of him. That was the truth, plain in simple. Draco couldn't bear to think that he was the cause of her unhappiness. He had really changed since the beginning of the year.

Then another visit of Todd's brought even worse news.

"Man, I heard her talking to Weaselette, and she said she was going to dump you," Draco froze looking at him.

"Is that what she said?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, Weaselette said to her 'Maybe you should dump him?' and Hermione said 'Maybe I will.' Then the started laughing about it! Girls are just evil," Draco took all this in, once again not noticing Todd's departure.

That was when Draco started pretending to sleep when he came to visit. He knew he was just prolonging the inedible, but he didn't want Hermione to brake up with him. He just couldn't handle it.

So whenever he heard the door open, he would stop whatever he was doing and pretend to sleep. Sometimes she would come in and sit down next to him. Other times she would talk to him about school and such, even though he was 'sleeping.' Each day her visits became fewer and shorter, until finally she just stopped showing up.

Draco knew it would have had to happen eventually, but he couldn't help but feel a deep sadness root itself to the bottom of his stomach. But he wouldn't cry he wouldn't let himself.

Finally, after many endless hours sitting in the Hospital wing, wondering where Hermione was, how she was doing and what she was doing, he was let out. There was a big Slytherin party and Draco was welcome back in with open arms.

Even though he was smiling and jugging down butter beer, Draco was ready to break down and cry. Though of course he wouldn't let himself cry. Instead he smiled and chugged down another butter beer, think of the one thing that was never out of his mind: Hermione.

When Hermione hound out that Draco was out, it wasn't until she saw him in class two days after the fact. It was like a punch to the stomach to see him in Potions. What was even worse was that she was partners with him. Taking a deep breath Hermione sat down next to him, making sure not to look at him.

Draco looked up to see an angel walking down the aisle in Potions. He shook his head and looked away from her; he decided that he would just ignore her. That proved difficult though, as they were both partners.

It angered Draco that she wouldn't look at him, not once would she look at him, or spare him a glance. The only time she even spoke was when she was telling him what to do, or asking him to pass something. Since she wasn't looking at him, Draco couldn't help but sneak looks at her.

"Malfoy!" She hissed angrily at him when he almost added the wrong ingredient. It was like a blow to the heart, she had said Malfoy. He was no longer Draco, just… Malfoy.

He couldn't take it anymore. Standing up Draco took his items and left the Potions room. Leaving behind a confused class and teacher and the girl he loved who wouldn't even give him a side ways glance.

Hermione looked up after Draco as he fled from the Potions room. When she said his name, something that looked like anger and sadness flashed through his eyes. Why was he mad and sad that she had used his sir name? After all, _he_ was the one who had been avoiding _her_.

Everyone looked at her and Hermione looked down at the finished potion. Deciding that this rift between her and Draco was more important then the end of Potions, Hermione stood up with all her things and dashed into the hall after Draco.

Just as she rounded the corner from the Potions room she saw Draco's robes sweep around the corner. She picked up the pace and the next corner she saw Draco before he turned the corner. Again Hermione picked up her face.

"Wait up!" She yelled panting slightly and she saw Draco turn around surprised.

"What do you want?" He asked sharply and waited for Hermione.

"We-need-to-talk," she said panting and clutching her side as she stopped next to him.

"Oh really?" He asked staring at her blankly.

"Yeah," Hermione said glaring at him.

"About what exactly?" He said, he face still blank.

"Well for starters, why were you pretending to sleep every time I came to visit you?" Hermione asked her voice full of anger.

Draco looked down at Hermione; he hadn't expected her to follow him. He was also surprised that she had known that he had been pretending.

"Why did you stop visiting?" He retorted, anger showing in his voice.

"Well, I figured if you went through the trouble to pretend to sleep as to not see me, I might as well not give you the trouble," she said with equal anger.

"Yeah, well maybe I just didn't want to talk to you!" He yelled at her.

"Why not? What did I do?" She yelled back at him.

Draco just stared at her disbelievingly. How could she not know?

"What?" She asked into his silence.

"You were going to break up with me," he said slowly, looking for her reaction.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Who told you that?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Um… Todd," he said going a bit red.

"Well then, Todd told you wrong," Hermione said, and then the bell rang, before leaving them in silence.

Hermione decided that she wasn't going to just stand there in silence. "Well, bye then," she said close to tears and she turned around to leave. She would not cry she wouldn't let herself cry.

Hermione was half way down the hall way before Draco realized she wasn't standing there. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. _Go after her_, he thought to himself. _Go after her, you heard her. Tom heard wrong. Go after her._ Finally he cracked and ran down the hallway after her.

"Hermione," he called after her. She didn't turn around, she didn't wait. She just kept walking. "Hermione!" He shouted going faster; he grabbed her arm just before she managed to say the password to Gryffindor tower.

"What?" She snapped not looking at him.

"I'm-sorry," the words came out weird, he wasn't used to saying it.

She stood there in silence, still not looking at him. He waited expectantly for her reaction, but nothing came.

"Hermione, I said…" But she cut him off.

"I know," she said still not looking at him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I thought you were going to break up with me and just didn't want to go through it. Hermione, I love you," at this she looked at him.

"I love you too," she said and Draco smiled in relief before bending down to kiss her.

Just then a Gryffindor walked by and knocked into Draco causing him to almost fall over. Draco's eyes flashed in anger and Hermione held onto his shoulder gingerly.

"What are we going to do about that?" He asked angrily.

"Well, I have an idea…" Hermione trailed off smiling slightly.

**a/n Ok, I want feed back please! This is longer then most of my chapters too! I hope you like this chapter…. Just to warn you, my next chapter will be the last for this fiction. But I do have an idea for a sequel…. But I won't write it unless I have people tell me they want a sequel! So do you want a sequel? Yes or No?**


	30. In Love With Him?

**a/n Ok, here is my last chapter; unless you guys tell me that you want a sequel! Enjoy!** **I'll tell you at the bottom, whether or not I'm writing a sequel!**

_"Well, I have an idea…" Hermione trailed off smiling slightly._

"Yes," Draco said impatiently.

"All we have to do is focus everyone's attention on someone else. Then by the time they get over it, or something new comes around, they'll be use to seeing us together."

"What exactly to you have in mind?" Draco asked noticing the evil smile that was curling her lips.

"Oh, you'll see," she said and kissed him on the cheek before skipping off to find Harry.

"That would be great!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he heard Hermione's idea. "So do you want me to start people talking?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe you could let it slip to Pavarti and Lavender, they are always asking you what happened. As soon as they know, you can bet the whole school will know," Harry nodded smiling evilly.

"Speaking of the devils," Harry muttered looking over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned around just in time to see Lavender and Pavarti walk into the Great Hall and make a bee line for Harry.

"See you Harry," Hermione said smiling before she skipped off to go find Draco.

"So what was your idea?" Draco asked pulling her close to him.

"If it works you should know by tomorrow," Hermione said smiling and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The plan worked perfectly, Draco was waking up to go to breakfast the next morning when Todd burst into his room smiling crazily.

"You'll never guess what I just heard," he said his smile broadening.

"What?" Draco asked, immediately thinking of Hermione's plan.

"Well, you know when you and Hermione got taken by Michael? Well it turns out it was Weasley who let him in! The whole school is taking about it!" Draco faked astonishment and secretly smiled to himself. Hermione was a genius!

Hermione smiled at everyone and said hello to them as she walked by in the hall way. Her plan had worked! Everyone was so into talking about how Ron had let the rising Dark Lord into Hogwarts that they had completely forgotten about Hermione and Draco. Harry hurried up to her and smiled at her warmly.

"It worked! Oh, and Ron is furious, he says he is going to track down who told and make them pay," at this he grinned. "But I wouldn't worry about it, Ron can't find his quill if it is on his desk in front of him. I highly doubt he'll find out it was me who told Pavarti and Lavender," Harry finished still smiling.

When they got down to breakfast, Ron was at the end of the Gryffindor table glowering at everyone. Some people were giving him dirty looks, the Gryffindors were giving him disgusted looks and some of the Slytherins were pointing at him and laughing.

"Hey Ron, sorry about the leak, who could've told?" Harry said in fake sympathy, sitting down next to Ron.

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out," his huffed angrily stuffing food into his mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed Ronald," Hermione said happily sitting down next to the boys. Ron shot her a look and shut his mouth.

"Well, seeing as Dumbledore gave us the day off, I'm going to go study," Hermione said and she skipped off to the library.

Dumbledore had decided that since everything was back into working order after the Death Eater attacks and everything that they should be rewarded. Thus a day off.

Hermione buried herself into a large book as she sat in an armchair in the corner. She was so absorbed in the book that she didn't see a shadowy figure make its way towards her. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth. They pulled her up and into the shadows, Hermione went rigid and froze in panic.

"Got you," a voice whispered into her ear. Hermione turned around to see…

"Draco!" She screamed at him as he laughed at the frightened and now angry look on her face. "You scared the crap out of me!" said yelled at him, smacking him lightly.

"Sorry, but it was worth the look on your face," he said smiling and grabbing her around the waist.

"Humph," Hermione said crossing her arms and pulling away from him in pretend anger.

"Come one Hermione, it was a joke," he said pouting and giving her a puppy dog face.

Hermione bit back a smile and turned her back to him, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Hermione," Draco wined looking at her begging her to say she forgave him. The look on his face was priceless. Hermione burst out laughing and Draco looked at her angrily.

"You were joking?" He said and Hermione nodded laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face," she said through bits of laughter.

"Fine, know we're even," he said pulling her back to him.

Softly they kissed on the lips and Hermione's hands went around his neck to play with his hair. Draco circled his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss and heard her moan softly. His hands went up and down her sides and he swung her around so that her back was to the wall.

Then he detached his lips from hers and placed them on her neck. He hand snaked up her robes and he began to play with the bottom of her shirt.

"Not here Draco," Hermione moaned and Draco smiled.

"Where would you suggest?" He said smirking.

"You know where the room of requirements is?" She didn't need to say any more. Draco grabbed her hand and led her to the room of requirements. After walking by a few times he opened it up to find a large bed.

Slowly he kissed Hermione and they both fell onto the bed. Their kiss deepened and soon both of them were moaning. After all their clothes were discarded, Hermione just realized that she was naked in front of Draco. She blushed slightly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Then looked into her eyes for approval to move on, she nodded and he sunk into her.

After the initial pain, pleasure swept through Hermione as she made love to the man she loved.

Moonlight cascaded through the window when Hermione woke up. She smiled when she felt Draco's arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder still smiling. Who would have thought? That she would have been…In love with him?

**a/n Ok, I've hear what you guys said….so I'm writing a sequel! How did you like the ending? Tell me what you thought, and I'll get to writing the sequel! I hoped you guys liked this fiction. How does this title sound: In Love With Her?**


End file.
